Uchiha Naruto, Uzumaki Sasuke
by MonKking
Summary: Discontinued for re-write
1. Death

**This is a rewrite of Danfiction's Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

**I don't own Naruto**

The dark skies thundered and crackled with lightning. A deathly quiet reigned as the howling winds ceased. Suddenly, a huge explosion of violet and gold light clashed for dominance, unearthing debris from the ground below. But as soon as it started, it ended, leaving a moon-like crater behind and revealing two figures.

Crimson eyes stared at orange orbs as each figure stood like statue, mirroring the other. An arm thrust forward through the others' chest. Charcoal orbs stared at cerulean eyes reflecting a myriad of emotions off each other. A set of charcoal eyes finally closed as a life was extinguished.

Soon, one lay lifeless on the ground as the other struggled, teetering on the edge of consciousness and breathing erratically. He fell to one knee and hacked up blood as the pain became unbearable. Blood marred his tan skin, leaving a red trail from forehead to chin. Quickly, the pain ebbed away to numbness as shock set in. The cold body that lay in front of him blurred.

"I told you…we'd die together...Sasuke." The words left Naruto's mouth, each syllable more haggard and frail then the last. Sasuke, his friend, his teammate... his brother, was now dead by his hand, but the act would soon be reciprocated. He could feel his life force fading as reddish-black blood continued to spurt from the open chest wound. He grinned weakly until a pair of red and purple eyes made its presence known throughout his mind. His grin twitched to a grimace.

_Fuck…_Naruto's other knee collapsed as he closed both eyes, willing himself to live. He became detached the only reason he was still living was because of the oxygen or because of chakra that was left inside his body...or maybe because of Kurama. He didn't care.

Naruto could barely hear the footsteps of the other ninjas as they approached, but he couldn't respond to them. All he could do now was keep the Shinigami from claiming his soul. Naruto struggled to gather his last thoughts. The disappointed faces of his mother and father crossed his mind. _In the end… they were wrong. _More dark blood spilled all around him; he felt like he was floating.

"NARUTO!" a few that knew him well yelled out.

Naruto's blood ran from his eyes like tears, spilling onto the shattered ground. _Tousan…kaasan…I wasn't worth saving._

His eyes closed; he was unable to hold onto life any longer. _Ero-sennin…I couldn't end the hate. I lost…_ he thought as the voices around him ceased. He couldn't feel the person who started shaking him or hear the yells that would make another deaf; instead, his eyes remained closed as he lay limply on the ground.

Naruto died.

...

Voices, yelling; he felt their anger and annoyance all around him. He He didn't care about them; he just wanted the end to come, but the voices prevented it. Louder, the voices sounded, waking him from his deep slumber. Now he was finally able to understand what the voices were saying.

"And I've said, I don't care." That voice was familiar. "I know what I've done; you know what was done to me, yet I want to change it."

"Yes, I know," answered a feminine voice. "But this case is quite unique; you had control over your actions. What you did made you unworthy of another chance."

The masculine voice sighed. "I tried to change, but I couldn't let them live. The Uchiha clan deserved better!" he explained, speaking as if he truly meant it.

That perked Naruto's interest. _Uchiha? Wait a minute. _Last thing he remembered was dying after a fight against….

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared, sitting up and opening his eyes. Though his pupils dilated and his head spun, he searched for the voice.

Sasuke sighed, preparing to greet his rival. Before he could do so, though, the wind was knocked out of him from a tackle to the stomach The third presence made a retreat as Sasuke landed on his back with Naruto on top of him. The rough tackle left Sasuke breathless as Naruto straddled his waist. Sasuke groggily opened his eyes before he was met by one of Naruto's fists.

"You! Stupid! Teme!" Naruto emphasized each word with another powerful punch to the skull. He continued the onslaught while Sasuke regained his bearings Sasuke growled. During one of Naruto's swings, Sasuke knocked away the punch and managed to get inside Naruto's guard. He grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and then rolled the blonde over to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?" was Sasuke's attempt at trying to calm the former jinchūriki. Naruto bristled before flipping Sasuke back to their starting position.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted. "Because of _you _and your _hate,_we're dead. Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Kurama, _everybody;_they're going to die. Tobi won." He added a punch after each name to emphasize his point.

Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to hear Naruto's accusations. He tried to ignore Naruto until a water droplet splashed on his cheek. He was surprised to see that Naruto forwent the beating; instead,tears ran down his cheeks. "I failed them. I couldn't save you; I couldn't save anyone… Tou-san… Kaa-san… I've failed you. I wasn't worth saving…" Naruto rolled off Sasuke, placing both hands over his eyes. The emotional turmoil was too much, and he lost himself. "It's all your fault…" he whispered to himself.

"I know…"

Naruto's sobs slowed as he sat up. Sasuke's words still echoed through his head as he stared at his best friend. Naruto was shocked when he saw that Sasuke's face mirrored his own sorrow.

"I-I tried…" Sasuke began, gaining Naruto's full attention. "I tried to serve out justice on my brother, who killed everyone I loved, and Orochimaru, the greatest traitor to the Leaf. I exacted my vengeance, but then I learned it went deeper. My brother was a hero to be killed by the people he saved. Lines blurred. I couldn't tell the difference between justice and revenge. Everybody should just die!" He ended by pounding the ground. Blood soaked through his knuckles as he raised his hand to his face. "At least, that was what I believed."

The two sat in silence as they processed what the other had said.

_He…tried, _Naruto thought. _Tried! He should have accomplished, not tried. His departure set off the chain reaction. If he hadn't left for Orochimaru, I wouldn't have had to waste the time I could have spent learning worrying about him; he could have helped. He had the choice to come back to Kohona and he didn't. The village held out for him and he spitted right at our faces. Jiraiya was right. I should have given up on him._

Neither moved a muscle as exhaustion claimed both of their bodies.

_He doesn't understand, _Sasuke thought. _He never had to endure this. To know that the place where you grew up hated you. That my brother only left me alive… My life is more important than Kohona. The Uchiha clan will live on. This time it will be the right way. I will claim justice._

The deafening quiet was eventually broken by the blonde.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Naruto changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on their failures any more.

"That is someone who goes by many names, but who is resigned to being called Fate. It seems she wanted to see me before Death collected me." He turned and pointed at Naruto. "You are here because you happened to die right next to me." A questioning look from Naruto made him elaborate. "When the Shinigami collect souls, they affect an area, not a person. You were too close."

"Lucky me." Naruto turned to look Sasuke in the face. "So, what does Fate want with a dead guy?"

"A second chance," Sasuke replied, watching one of Naruto's eyebrows rise. "There's a way to go back, change all of the suffering that I caused," he explained

Naruto snorted. "Have fun with that," Naruto said, relaxing and lying on the ground.

"I'm trying, but the problem is that she's not willing to give me the chance to redeem myself!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Wow, the Great Uchiha Sasuke not getting something he wants? Now I know I'm dead," Naruto remarked, giving off a few hollow chuckles.

Naruto tried to go to sleep, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and brought him face to face. "Shut it, dobe. This is my chance. Another Sasuke was killed early in life, brain dead. I can take his body; with my knowledge I can make a difference. I have to make a difference," he ended. Sasuke stared into the Naruto's dead eyes. Quickly, Sasuke shoved Naruto away, unnerved by the hopelessness of the blonde. "Forget it; I shouldn't waste my breath on those who have given up." Naruto snorted and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

"Lovely reunion," the female figure said, reemerging from nothingness. Silence greeted her as the two shinobi decided to ignore her. "So, Uchiha, you definitely can't go to this world."

Sasuke threw a heated glare at her. "Why the fuck not? What was the point of showing me this opportunity if you're just going to snatch it from my grasp?" Sasuke questioned while moving to face Fate.

"Silence!" Fate commanded, which was further pronounced with the sound of roaring thunder. Sasuke shrank at the display of power. Ignoring Sasuke's cowardice, Fate continued. "I thought that if I had showed you this chance, you might have changed your attitude. It was because of your attitude that you found yourself before me with your own world about to end. Stop being so arrogant!" she ranted.

Sasuke seethed in anger as he sat back next to the slumbering Naruto Fate studied the two before an idea popped in her head. "That might just work," she mumbled. "Uchiha, what are your thoughts about the boy next to you?"

The question confused Sasuke, but with nothing better to do, he answered. "The dobe… Naruto, he's different. The only person who thought I could be saved. Someone who defied the odds. He was able to overcome his hate, unlike I was. He is the person I gladly would call my best friend," he started. He took a quick glance at the sleeping blonde before continuing. "_Was_ the person…"

A smile adorned Fate's mouth as she clapped her hands. "Then that settles it! Naruto will take your place as the other world's Sasuke," she declared.

"What?" Sasuke quickly sat up. "No… no… no! Him?" He illustrated his frustration by pointing at the sleeping blonde. "It would never work!"

"And why is that, Uchiha?" She stared back at him. "Is it because he is everything you're not?"

"Maybe if he were himself, but look at him. He's a mess," he announced, gesturing to the currently broken Naruto as an example to prove his point.

"Even in his fragile state, he is still more qualified than you are." She approached Sasuke. "Wake him up and tell him. We will start the transfer procedure soon, and I must answer any questions he has."

Sasuke walked towards Naruto's prone body. "Wake up." He stood there and stared at the motionless blonde. "Dobe," he added. If there was any hint Naruto heard him, it didn't show, as Naruto continued to sleep. _Fine, you asked for it,_Sasuke smirked as he kicked Naruto rather hard in his ribs.

"Gah!" Naruto stood up, holding his aching side. "WHAT WAS THA…" he started. He soon remembered were he was as his expression fell. His downcast look met Sasuke's. "Forget it. Am I'm going to die now?"

"Believe it or not, we made a decision."

"So Uchiha Sasuke gets what he wants. What does that have to do with waking me up?" A blow to his head was Sasuke's answer. Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt in retaliation. "Teme!"

An invisible force pushed the two apart as Fate floated in between them. "We've decided…" Fate answered while staring at Naruto. "…to send you in place of Sasuke in his body."

A low giggle started in the base of Naruto's throat. It soon turned into full blown hysterical laughter as he began to hold his sides.

Sasuke stood in front of him. "Look, I don't like this either, but it's either you help our friends…" Naruto's guffaws became harder, but Sasuke ignored it. "…or no one does."

Naruto's laughter came to a halt as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Man, I needed that. And the whole part when you said you had friends… priceless," he said as he finally calmed down. He stood up and looked the others in the face. "You're serious?" he received no indication of them joking. "No." The word was firm and held no emotion.

Fate's eyes held mirth as she gazed upon Naruto. "Honestly, you do not have a choice in the matter. This situation is miraculous as this is the only world were Sasuke is rendered brain dead Kami has told me to find out what made this change, and you two are the only souls that are compatible with the young Uchiha. You must go back," she explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hell no! I can't go through that again, seeing them all alive! I'll break, knowing that I can't prevent their deaths! Watching them die one by one…I'd rather kill myself than live through that failure!" His eyes watered after finishing, but he didn't cry.

"Naruto!" Fate shouted, showing, once again, that she was all-powerful by the suffocating killing intent that affected both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha You selfish brat! Here you are, getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to save all of your loved ones, and you're going to throw it away. I thought you were the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the student of Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin! This isn't the time to wallow in self pity. It's your chance to rise and complete your mission that destiny had for you!"

During her speech, Naruto closed his eyes, since more tears threatened to spill once she mentioned his parents and teacher. _Have I really fallen that low? _his mind raced through all his accomplishments from his life. Scanning through his life again, he responded, "Fine…I'll go." He earned a smile and smirk from his present company. "But why Sasuke's body?"

"I do not create worlds, Naruto; Lord Kami does that. I look over each one, each dimension. I am the weaver of destiny; I determine who will succeed and who will fail. In this dimension, you have never existed; your parents' child died by the one called Tobi." She looked at him seriously while Naruto paid rapt attention. "You will find out that there are some similarities and many differences between your world and the other world."

"What was so different from the other realities that killed this Sasuke?" Naruto questioned with great concern.

Sasuke decided to inform the blonde, having already been clued in by the celestial being. "Itachi used the Tsukuyomi to leave that Sasuke brain dead."

"Finally, an Itachi with the right idea," Naruto said, earning another lump from Sasuke to his collection.

"But…" Fate said, gaining Naruto's attention again. "…the boy's body will have echoes of its former self. Some personality, thoughts, and dreams the boy had while he was alive might be passed on to you as your own thoughts will merge together." Naruto threw her a panicked look before she signaled for Naruto to let her finish. "Don't worry, though; you will still have your own mind. Subtle changes will just appear which will help you think like an Uchiha."

"If that is all, we'll begin the transfer procedure at once." She started crafting energies in the air by making hand motions similar to shinobi hand seals. Yellow energy-like chakra wrapped around Naruto.

"Listen, dobe," Sasuke spoke to an irritated Naruto, who was trapped in one spot by the energy. "Remember, you're in my body, an Uchiha's body—the head of the clan, actually. Don't mess this up, and don't act like you!" He stressed this part. "Everyone will be watching you." Naruto was about to retort when he saw Sasuke raise a fist. A question lingered on Naruto's tongue before Sasuke spoke up. "Think of it as a gift," he said. Nodding his head, Naruto met Sasuke's fist bump.

A bright flash blinded Sasuke, and suddenly, Naruto was gone.

Despite Naruto's death, Fate had made him a deal, a deal he couldn't refuse…and this deal came with a twist.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Tou-san - Father**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Ero-Sennin - Pervy Sage**

**Tsunade-baachan - Grandma Tsunade**

**Jutsu**

**Tsukuyomi - Moon Reader**

**First chapter done with the help of my beta reader Hollow Mashiro. As you see I tried to make it different from the original. I truly want to make this my story so these are the editors I've done. Please if you can spare the time review. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Return

**Sorry would have this out earlier but something up with my beta so a rewrite will come but I'll won't republish the story again. So come and look back at my story as it might change with input from beta enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

Darkness… he saw nothing as he felt himself slowly drift in the endless abyss. Suddenly he felt coldness and freezing pain. The pain continued until,slowly, he felt himself getting used to the pain, as if he were adapting.

_Where am I? _He heard himself speak,even though he could have sworn he hadn't opened his mouth. Time seen meaningless as tiny whispers filled his ears. Each word made less sense than the last. They seem to be talking as if an experiment were happening nearby. The sound of machines further proved his idea before all the noise stopped.**  
><strong>His consciousness ceased.

Then he felt it. It was hard to describe. It felt strange and new as he felt his fingers twitching. Then, there weresubtle movements of his legs and a slow wobbling motion of his head. His body felt well enough that he could try to open his eyes. A bright light appeared, blinding him and making him close his heard a gasp.

"I don't believe this," the medical-nin said breathlessly, astonished. The Uchiha clan, strong and powerful,was now almost extinct. The massacre, what it was being called, was quick and brutal; it left only the youngest heir alive. At first there were no survivors, but the heir was later found at the Uchiha compound months later. It had the council baffle. How did Sasuke manage to survive and not be found by ANBU agents, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, hope filled Konoha; then the heir was diagnosed with a mental attack, genjutsu, leaving him in a coma. They perform multi-test to determine his diagnostic. During the physical evaluation, he showed no brain activity to any of the stimulation.

After multiple tries Sasuke was diagnose brain dead. He wasn't supposed to awaken. The medic rose from his seat and rushed out of the room. The boy had awoken; it was a miracle. He needed to inform his superiors.**  
><strong>**…****  
><strong>The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood outside of Uchiha Sasuke's hospital room with Danzō, the chief medical-nin Chouseki, and two ANBU guards. Currently they were in an argument about what to do with the Uchiha's future.

**"**Listen to me, for the betterment of Konoha we must keep this Uchiha alive. There's a possibility that he wouldbe able to pass on the genes for the Sharingan," Danzō explained.

**"**You treat him as if he were property." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the elder before turning to Chouseki. "Do you think he has any chance of recovering?**"**

"Sir, his brain wave patterns show no activity. His body can function aloneonlyfor a certain amount of time before that too gives out and we will have to resort to manually keeping him alive. Honestly, I'm still amaze that his body was alive during the duration that he was gone." Chouseki said.

**"**Yes, the mystery on how Sasuke was taking from Konohagakure then place back in the compound is disheartening. But that lack of security does not determine what we can do with the Uchiha heir." Sarutobi responded. He discreetly looked over towards Danzō as the man made no inquiries about the lack of security.

Chouseki shook his head, "I can tell you this, sir; everyone I have seen in this state never wakes up. It will be impossible for him to reproduce; we might be able to capture some specimens from him later but they might be too weak to even be able to fertilize an egg and at his age, they are too young to be gathered."

Sighing, the Sandaime spoke to Chouseki. "Listen, keep him alive as long as we can, and if there are no signs of recovering, I want you to stop his treatment."

Danzō's eyes glinted, which the Sandaime missed. Danzō bowed low and turned away before disappearing with two ANBU guards nearby.**  
><strong>_Danzō, what am I going to do with you? _Sarutobi thought before the door opened and a frantic medical-nin stood at the doorway.

**"**Sir, the Uchiha is waking up!" she exclaimed. Sarutobi stared at Chouseki before they both rushed inside.**  
><strong>**…****  
><strong>Briefly, he could feel others around him; he could hear little voices as he stir.

"By Kami, this is a miracle."

**"**Check the monitors..." He could hear some shuffling. "...and give me his charts."

Slowly, he opened his eyes and adjusted to the lights."Gah, that's bright," Naruto spoke quietly with a raspy voice. That immediately brought the attention of the two medical-nins at his bedside as they rounded upon the Uchiha.

**"**Now, Sasuke, we will be checking your vitals to see if there are any prolonging injuries or permanent damage." One medical-nin started focusinghis chakra. "Are you experiencing any pain?"

Naruto shook his head as the medical-nins started scanning him with their chakra. During the checkup, Naruto glanced around the hospital room he was in. It looked like the typical hospital room in Konoha. He was sitting in the only bed with a counter to the left and right of the bed. IV's and heart monitors clutter the single room attached to his body. Coming from the only door from the side of the room, he beheld the last person he**'**dexpected to see. There stood,in all his glory, the Sandiame Hokage, long dead to him,but still living in this dimension.

After catching his gaze, the Hokage gave him a grandfatherly smile, and Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "Jiji," Naruto said hoarsely, blinking away tears. **  
>"<strong>Wow, this certainly is amazing." Chouseki turned to Naruto but spoke loud enough so that the Hokage could hear. "Sasuke, you have to undertake physical therapy for awhile. You may experience somestiffness but that can be easily fixed. I estimate you could leave in a few days."

"Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?" the Hokage asked.

Licking his cracked lips,Naruto spoke, "N…need…w…" His voice was raspyand dry.

**"**Of course." The Hokage took the pitcher of water on the counter and filled a glass with it. He then handed it to Naruto, watching carefully to make sure the boy didn't drop the glass.

After Naruto finished drinking, he placed the glass back on the counter to his left and spoke. "Arigatou, Jiji."

A loud wheeze echoed through the hospital room. All activity stopped; everybody stared at the patient in surprise. _Why are they… _Naruto's eyes widened. _Shit! I'm Sasuke, not Naruto._Sweat dripped down his scalp as his eyes moved around wildly. "I-I'm so…," Naruto began.

A hearty laugh befell the Sandaime as he shook his hand in front of him. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. It's great to be reminded that you're not austere," he explained.

**"**Arigatou," Naruto whispered.

The mirth left Sarutobi's face as he spoke to the head medic. "Excuse me," he said solemnly to the two medical-nins who were checking the monitors. "I am sorry, but may I speak to Sasuke alone?"

**"**Hai, Hokage-dono," they both chorused the head medic acquiesced, gesturing for the other medical-nins checking the monitors to follow him andtaking along a few papers as they left.

Sighing, the Hokage turned back to Naruto. "I'm sorry for the burden, but I must ask what happened the night Itachi attacked." Naruto knew he was going to eventually ask about the massacre. Concentrating on the lingering memories of this world's Sasuke, that he could feel floating at the back of his mind, he accessed the most recent ones.

He explained to Sarutobi about the bodies he found after coming home from the Academy and how he arrived home to see his parents murdered by Itachi. He didn't realize that his expression was growing steadily darker as he spoke. He finished by explaining how Itachi trapped him in a powerful kind of genjutsu that made him watch them all die over and over again. This prompted Sarutobi to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto felt tears slid down his cheeks.

**"**Arigatou , Sasuke." The Sandaime's voice was saddened over the boy's ordeal. "Unfortunately, I have another question to ask of you." This brought Naruto's gaze up to his?. "Do you know why you were missing for several months?"

Naruto's eyes widened sightly. _Sasuke never said anything about being kidnapped. Maybe this Sasuke knows if I try… _He began to concentrate until an overwhelming pain shot through his skull. A loud cry left Naruto's mouth as he clutchedhis head.

**"**Sasuke-kun!" The Sandaime hurried to the boy to check his condition. A few whimpers left Naruto's mouth before he relaxed as the pain subsided.

"Chouseki!" He barkedto the hallway. He turned back to Naruto. "Chouseki will make everything better. Just endure the pain a little longer. I need to leave, but please check up with me when you're healed" Naruto nodded in response as the Hokage left.

The headache dulled when the Head medical-nin entered. Naruto was left with his thoughts as they checked scanned his head with their chakra. He felt everything Sasuke had felt as a child. He began to geta better understanding how Sasuke became an avenger and how he became obsessed with his revenge. Feeling the rush of anger was addicting; seeking the powerto drivethat anger would motivateany person to live a life full of blood and betrayal.**  
><strong>After running the scan, the other medical-nin came in and explained they needed to run a few more tests before they released him. _What was that pain? _he thought as the medicsbegan to cast more diagnostic techniques. The Sandaime Hokage shut the door to his office. He was furiousof the circumstance of the massacre but most of all, he was worried for Sasuke. He didn't want the boy to be filled with hate or follow the path of vengeance. _Sasuke shouldn't have gone through this,_he told himself. He sighed, pondering somberly aboutpast decisions before starting to fill out the daily paperwork at his desk. Sasuke had to return to the Academy soon. _I wonder how he will act?_

Now, Sarutobi had to look after Sasuke, to help guide him through the emotional fallout of the massacre _But there still is the other child, too, _he sighed ashis thoughts wanderedto Konoha's jinchūriki. _Sometimes, I wish that I never became the Hokage,_he thought somberly he looked out the window. _But I know I wouldn't have refused the job... I can't stop caring for all these people._

…**  
><strong>After two days and many flawlessly cleared medical tests, one Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto was released from the hospital, but they were unable to find the cause of the headache. "I hate shots," he muttered softly as he continued walking down the street towards the Hokage's office.

The body felt different. His movements were abysmal; they were sloppy and uncoordinated. Having two different brains telling him how to move left his motions erratic at best as hetried to find a balance between his sixteen year old Uzumaki brain and seven year old Uchiha body. He stared down at his hands, again noticing the difference between this body and his own. _All it would take is one nick to my throat with a kunai,_

he thought as the previous thoughts of his dimension's war resurfaced in his brain. He could end it before it began. With one last glance at his hands, he refocused onthe street and continued walking, forgetting about his dark thoughts until he tripped when he overestimated a step and ended up unbalancing himself. Picking himself up after he tripped over his own feetfor what seemed to be the millionth time, Naruto thought about the one of his "gifts" from hisSasuke. Both Sasukes activated their Sharingan from the trauma of Tsukuyomi, but forgot because of another genjutsu by Itachi. With his Sasuke's knowledge, he was able to activate the one tomoe , he needed to get used to it for future use, seeing as the new sight granted to him by the Sharingan left him dizzy and headachy.

As he traveled down the street, there were people out industriously working at their jobs or shopping, but as they glanced at Naruto, he could tell that they already knew what had happened to the Uchiha clan. He saw shocked looks, then pity and whispers from strangers. It started to annoy him but he guessed that he should just ignore it. _So, maybe this is what Sasuke felt too, _he thought as he glared at anotherperson staring too intently at him. The distraction took his attention away from his movements, and hetripped over his sandalsbefore landing face first in the dirt. He sighed as he blew his hair out of his eyes. He decided that he needed to get to the Hokage's office quickly to avoid more embarrassment.

…**  
><strong>Sarutobi sat at this desk, staring at the little prankster in front of him. _Another prank, another lecture, _he thought as they both glared at each other.

**"**Hurry it up; I still have a lot of things to do," a high-pitched voice whine.

**"**Tell me, why did you find it necessary to graffiti the marketplace?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. **  
><strong>Sarutobi watched the convict shrug. "I was bored and thought it could use some brighter decor."

"Still," he said, tightening and pursinghis lips. "Next time, try not to get caught," he grinned eliciting a grin in return. "You've been a bad influence on me, Aimi-chan," he complained good-naturedly as she stuck her tongue out at him. "So, how have you been lately?"Sarutobi took a glance at the trouble-maker.

Her short crimson hair was loose and wild as she stared at him with her violet eyes; she wore a black shirt with a red spiral on the back, as well as brown short pants with the standard blue sandals. She was Uzumaki Aimi, the latest jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko in Konoha.

**"**Been fine, Soooo you should treat me to some Ichiraku's ramen later." She was constantly shifting around in her seat, absentminded.

**"**And you should pay attention sometimes," he countered, earning himself a glare.

**"**Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door. "Hokage-dono, Uchiha-sama is here to see you," the Hokage's assistant called out.

**"**I'm sorry, Aimi-chan; I'll see you again, okay? I need to clear something up," Sarutobi told her as she hopped down from her chairand started walking towards the open door.

**"**Remember, Ramen Ichiraku ," she said.

**"**Hai, and tell my guest to come in, will you?" Aimi left through the door.

_Damn, the travel to the office was annoying, _Naruto thought as he waited out in the hall in front of the Hokage's office. _I haven't felt this annoyed since I was a child._

As the door widened he started walking towards it. A young boy about his age stepped out of the door; he barely glanced at him as he continued walking towards him. Naruto tried to walk past the boy, but he miscalculated the distance and ran shoulder-first into him.

**"**Ow," they both yelped. Naruto rubbed his head, as he was the first to rise from the floor. Seeing that the person he'd run into was still on the ground, he offered a hand.

It took a few seconds for Aimi to get her bearings. When she opened her eyes, she saw the hand of the person who had knocked her over. Glaring she slapped the hand away. She got to her feet and found herself right in front of others kid's face. "What was that for, jerk?" she demanded.

Confusion left Sasuke's face and was replaced with fury from the boy's words. "Jerk? It was an accident! I was trying to help you up!" he exclaimed.

"Help me up? This wouldn't have happened if you knew how to walk properly! Seriously, who the baka that doesn't know how to move?"

Naruto's anger rose at the thoughtlessness of this boy. He grabbed the collar of the other boy's shirt, which was reciprocated by the other boy. Their noses touched and neither let up their glare.

**"**Sasuke! Aimi! Stop this!" the Sandaime ordered. He'dbecome curious when he heard shouting from outside his door. He hadn't been potentially threatened, since his ANBU bodyguards hadn't sprung into action, so he'd peeked outside of his office. His face had dropped as he'd watched two children who could potentially understand each other get into a meaningless fight.

The two children huffed before they let go of each other. "Sorry, Jiji," Naruto apologized. Aimi's eyes widened considerably when she heard the Hokage being disrespected by somebody her own age. She was about to reprimand this Sasuke before he cut her off . "Wait, Aimi? What kindof name is that for a boy?" he voiced.

The Hokage sighed, predicting what was going to happen. Quickly, he grabbed Aimi's collar as she lunged at Sasuke.

**"**I'm a girl!" she roared, bearing her canines. Sarutobi noticed the shock on Sasuke's face as Aimi continued to swing wildly, trying to land a blow on Sasuke. **  
><strong>Naruto quickly hid his shock as he walked past the two into the Hokage's office. "Hn," he responded, in typical Sasuke fashion. This infuriated Aimi even more, as she began calling for Sasuke's blood.

Hiruzen handed Aimi to one of his guards-he'd let them deal with her tantrum-and headed in behind Sasuke to his office. **  
><strong>_Who was that?_Naruto wondered as he walked towards the chair. _He-she-looks too much like my Kaa-san to be a coincidence. _He sat down on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

Hokage took a few seconds longer to reach his own desk before he began to talk. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sarutobi asked worriedly. **  
><strong>Turning to face him, Naruto quietly answered. "Yes, Jiji, just kind of agitated from staying in the hospital for so long."

**"**Listen, Sasuke-kun, I don't want to do this, but the Uchiha complex has been cleaned up." Sarutobi reached for a key. "This is the skeleton key to that section. It's now yours. Since you're the age of 7, you cannot inherit all the benefits the head of a clan receives until you reach the age of 17." He handed the key to Sasuke. "Look, you don't have to stay there tonight; you can have an apartment nearby if you want." He gave the boy a sincere look.

Sighing, Naruto answered. "I appreciate your help, but I need to handle this myself. It has been hard for me and I can hardly believe anything now." He gave Sarutobi a soft smile. "I need to grow up, but I promise you that I am fine."

Sarutobi sat there motionlessly, stunned at the maturity Sasuke displayed, but looking under the circumstances, it was sad to see too. His eyes softened as he nodded. "Okay, Sasuke. If you have any problems, my door will always be open."

Naruto nodded. "Is that all?"

**"**Well, if you are feeling well enough, you canstart the next semester of the Academy tomorrow, but other than that, take care of yourself. Also, if you don't mind, I'll visit sometimes, okay?"

**"**I would like that, Jiji." Naruto smiled at the Sandaime, who grinned back. Naruto left the office, fighting the urge to jump the old man and give him a crushing hug. He headed for his new home as Sarutobi thought back to the conversation he'd just had.

_To act like that after the massacre... I don't know what to think of it. It's frightful to think that he might be suppressing the pain and that__I'll never know what the future may hold for him. _A sad frown adorned his face as he stared out the window towards his smiled on his way towards the manor. The stares and whispers lessened as he traveled to the clan compound. After arriving at his newhome for a large chunk of the foreseeable future, he solemnly walked in and said a quick prayer, promising he would do all he could to help this clan.

The quiet house gave him no comfort, as he had to suppress memories that weren't entirely his ownrising in his head. He grew depressed as he toured the house andscannedeach empty room. The life this world's Sasuke had lived with his parents and the joy he felt when he made them smile were overwhelming. Soon, he retreated to the training grounds behind the house. He needed some fresh air, away from the eerily empty house. Its silence was creeping him out-no house that big should have been so quiet.

Fortunately, Naruto was a master at distracting himself from fear and pain-a skill honed from years of coping with angry, fearful villagers.**  
><strong>_Okay, let's test the differences between our bodies._

Getting in a horse stance, he started breathing in and out slowly before quickly performing abasic kata-one that all Academy students learned. The conflict between his two memories forcibly made itself known once again. He moved with punches and kicks meant for multiple attackers only to throw a heavy haymaker to down one opponent. A quick knock out blow to set up a move for a clone; quick kicks and powerful counter attacks to tackling and basic brawling. He even manage to perform a few strikes from Frog Kata, useless for now.

_Fuck,_ he thought as he finished knocking out an imaginary enemy with a back kick. _This body is built for speed and seems to adjust easily to any situation,_ _but my old body was built like tank for taking and dealing hits. This is going to be a long five years._ He inwardly moaned, predicting the enormous amount of work he'd have to do to bring this body into fighting shape.

Getting into his stance again, he started taijutsu training for the rest of the day. He tripped over himself a few times as he made little progress from the seven year old taijutsu; later he worked on chakra attack like body strengthening and control techniques, but mostly concentrated on the basic ninjutsu and taijutsu of this Sasuke. He had to wait until two more tomoes entered his Sharingan to work on the performed genjutsu of an Uchiha. When he finished for the day, he instantly thought over his training.

_Okay, I seem to have a natural talent for fire techniques. My chakra levels are high for academy student but need to be much higher, and I should avoid using any of the Yondaime's techniques. So, Rasengan is out, leaving me with a few basic techniques, a couple of Sasuke's fire techniques, and the clan library, _he pondered for a bit. _Oh, I almost forgot; I have the Sharingan. I guess I can pick up more jutsu as I go along by copying other ninja. _He sat limplyon the grass he burnt with his fire jutsu as he thought of all the training he needed to do.

Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly.

_Well, I don't want to cook and I have money so the best choice is…ICHIRAKU! _He grinned as he stood and headed off toward his favorite restaurant.

…**  
><strong>Aimi slurped her shrimp,flavored ramen happily, the taste delighting her.

**"**Ah, that was good," she said as she wiped her mouth with her forearm. "Good job, Teuchi; that was the best!"**  
><strong>

**"**Ho, ho, Aimi. You always say that," he replied as he turned away from her to the dishes.

She gave him a wide grin. She loved the old man like a grandfather; he was always kind to her, as was his especially his daughter, Ayame. If the old man didn't make her laugh with his stories she could always share gossip with Ayame.

She smiled as she watched the two take away her dishes. Ever since she had been young, she had come here to eat, not only because of the benevolent owner, but also because their food was awesome. Sometimes she wondered if she ruined his business as people tend to stay away from her , but she remembered what old man Ichiraku told her. "Those fools weren't welcome here." She smiled again at the memory. _Someday, I'll repay him all his kindness,_she thought.

**"**Ramen, ramen, ramen," she hummed. "It's so delic-"

Then, he came in, that Sasuke guy. He rose an eyebrow at her upon seeing her before settling down in a stool. _What the hell? Since when did this jerk start eating here? _she thought, a bit miffed as she faced away from him.

_Why is she here?_Naruto thought, sitting down at the counter. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for his meal. He could tell Aimi was tense, and sometimes, he knew, she would glance at him. Trusting his instincts,he opened his eyes and caught her staring at him.

She looked surprised and embarrassed as she quickly turned away, huffing even more. Naruto smirked. _This is getting interesting._ "Here you go, sir," Ichiraku said politely as hehanded him his ramen.

**"**Arigatou ," Naruto replied as he took a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart, and slowly started to eat.

Aimi couldn't take it anymore. "You!" she exclaimed as she pointed at him. "What are you doing here?"

Calmly, he continued eating calmly. "Just trying to eat," he looked at her and smirked. "Until a tranny screeched in my ear." His mind was still getting use to all the mindsets as his Sasuke personality took over. It was weird having to constantly fight between wanting to tease Aimi or cry in joy at finally eating ramen again.

She flushed in embarrassment. "Jerk! It's Aimi, Uzumaki Aimi! The first female Hokage!" she began her monologue. It took a few seconds before she remembered why she was speaking in the first place. "Wait… no, why you here! I've never seen you here before!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the mention of when she announced her family name, but he suppressed his initial reaction to yell imposter. Instead, he shrugged and continued eating, like a good Uchiha. His eyes returned to normal as he filed that information for later.

**"**Stupid head," she muttered before settling back down.

He was left alone to eat his meal in relative peace as Aimi seemed to be ignoring him, which left him time to think.

_Uzumaki? I thought Fate said I didn't exist. Maybe she's the new container,_he glanced at her before quickly looking back at his meal. _Hmm, I don't know... but she does act a little like my old self,_he thought as a sad looked graced his face. Even though he gets confused between being raised by Hiruzen or Mikoto. Every five seconds he had to fight the stray tear that wanted to leave his eyes. He needed to remember that there was more to the massacre than what this Sasuke only knew.

"Aimi." His voice was soft and clear.

She glared at him. "What is it, Sasuke!" she spat.

**"**What did I do to make you hate me?" he asked.

She was left speechless as she sat there in shock before answering. "Because, _Sasuke_," she growled, stressinghis name. _You're like everybody else. You don't see me. I wasn't even worth your time to move from __walk around when you bumped into me__. I'm just empty space to you. _She huffed and looked away without actually saying a word.

As no words were spokensilence temporarily reigned, Ayami and Ichirauku quietly observed the two children. It seemed like no one would speak until Naruto sighed and slipped money on the counter.

**"**For Aimi's and my meals, please," Naruto spoke as he stood up. He looked at her with no signs of malice or anger. He added before leaving, "I'm…sorry. I don't know what to say to you." He looked into her eyes meaningfully as Aimi turned to look at face him, shocked and confused. "And I want you to know, I'll shoulder your hate for you." He gave her a sad smile and left.

Aimi sat there Aimi sat, dumbstruck, with her mouth slightly ajar as she thought on reviewed what had just happened in her mind. _Why do I hate you?_she thought a bit remorsefully. _Is it because you were the first that tried to apologize to me?_

Sullenly, she stared at already had her dishes taken away-stared at her fists, which she hadn't realized she'd clenched as she mulled over her feelings.

Ayame quietly slipped out from behind the counter and sat next to her. She tapped Aimi's shoulder to get her attention. "Are you okay?" she asked.**  
><strong>Aimi looked up and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am," she lied.

**"**Who was that?" Ayami continued.

**"**Some boy named Sasuke."

Ayami pondered about where she'd heard the name for a little bit before gasping. "Oh my goodness," she breathed. "Haven't you heard?"**  
>"<strong>Heard what?" Aimi asked, curiously staring at Ayami's shocked expression instead of her hands.

**"**I believe that was Uchiha Sasuke. Months ago, there was a massacre by one a man named Uchiha Itachi," she spoke gravely. "He killed every Uchiha, all his family, until the last heir was found unconscious a week ago. They said the heir would never recover and that the Uchiha clan was lost forever." She glanced in the directionSasuke left. "And just today, I heard the heir miraculously woke up and made a full recovery."

They sat in silence before Aimi stood up, her face blank. "Arigatou gozaimasu; I'll see you guys tomorrow." She dashed out of the shop, her mind filled with questions.

**"**Tou-san?" Ayami asked.

**"**Just leave it be," he answered as he started putting away clean items from the washbin.

Aimi ran out in search for Sasuke. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, to ask why he acting this way towards her, and most of all, to maybe become his friend. _Damn, which direction __did __he go? _she thought, frustrated. She continued to search** …  
><strong>...**  
><strong>It was dark as he walked down the streets. After leaving Ichiraku's ramen shop, he thought about heading home before deciding a walk to the park would be nice. The calming atmosphere could take the edge off from his dual thought process at Ichiraku. Taking a winding path, he wondered what he would do tomorrow during classand how he would react to his classmates while trying to maintain some sense of dignity.

He continued walking but froze whenbefore he heard a muffled cry.

Scanning the area, he searched for the source. He sensed movement and ran towards the would-be target. **  
><strong>

_Where is it? _he thought as he continued running. _There!_

Off in the distance, he could see a masked ninja carrying a tiny body.

_Wait a minute… _Even though he was dense, there were some times even he knew when something was wrong. _Masked ninja __running __through the streets, undefined headband, small child squirming._Yeah, even he wasn't that dumb.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he bounded towards the kidnapper with renewed speed.

Looking back, the ninja spotted a kid on his tail. "Ch, annoying runt," he said, stopping to take care of the problem.**  
><strong>Naruto faced the ninja, anger edged in his eyes. "Let 'em go," Naruto spoke dangerously.

**"**Little pests need to disappear," came the answer before the ninja moved swiftly andmoving swiftly the ninja emerged in front of Sasuke, landing a blow to the boy's gut. Spit exited flew from Naruto's mouth as the enemy-nin ground his punch in, playing with the boy. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed the arm and countered with an uppercut to the ninja's chin.

The enemy-nin placed a hand on his chin and cursed loudly in pain. The enemy-nin was surprised and momentarily stunned by the attack, Narutotook the opening,quickly grabbed the child, and jumped away. Landing near a tree a few feet away, he unbound him or her from the ropes."Try to get away," Naruto said, staring at the lavender eyes of a Hyūga. "I'll stall him." He ran back towards the ninja.

**"**Ah, you stupid kid!" the ninja yelled as he promptly recovered. "I'll finish you in an instant."

Placing his hands together, the enemy-nin started making hand seals, and, seeing this, Naruto started making his own. **  
>"<strong>Doton: Funnu Supaiku no Jutsu!" The ninja slammed his hands on the ground. Large boulders pierced the earth, heading straighttowards Naruto.

Activating his newSharingan, Naruto finished his hand seals and jumped high in the air, dodging the attack. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he yelled out before puffing his cheeks and releasing a huge ball of fire towards the ninja.

The enemy-nin dodged the attack, and the fire landed on the ground, creatingan explosion that lit the night air. "You missed, boy," the ninja spoke, a bit confident though Naruto began to smirk a bit.

_Now, I just need to buy some time,_the Uzumaki-turned-Uchiha thought. The enemy-nin attacked again, rushing forward with a kunai extended; it seemed as if he wanted to end the battle. Naruto saw the world in a different view He saw the image of the enemy-nin stabbing him. He knew what was going to happen tried to move as fast as he could in his small body.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to dodge in a split second, rolling to the side before bringing his hands together to try to summon a Rasengan. A small circle of chakra formed between his hands but it quickly dissipated, leaving him empty-handed. Naruto cursed; he was too used to using the Rasengan. He had to remember that this wasn't his body anymore; he was no longer a chakra monster.

**"**Gah!" Naruto yelled, reachingto the shoulder that had suddenly sprouted a kunai sticking out. "Kuso," he swore as he glared at the enemy-nin, who smirked, twirling another kunai in his hand.

**"**Better finish this," the ninja said before rushing forward.

Images flashed through his head again; this time he saw his deathinstead of his life. _I need to be faster,_Naruto thought as time continued to tick surged forward. Closing his eyes, he prepared for death. Dread filled his body at the thought that he was already going to die, unable to change anything. Then, a pressure from his chest made him gasp in pain. _So, I'm dead... maybe this is for the best,_he thought. A few seconds passedbefore he decided to open his eyes, resigned to seeingto see Fate again. The image before him shocked him. A tree was before him, and in between the trunk and himselfwas the enemy-nin's arm. The kunai was mere millimeters away from his Sharingan.

Naruto tumbled back as noise began to fill the once silent street. "It's about time," Naruto said as he stared up at the incoming ninja.

The enemy ninja was suddenly surrounded; several ANBUs pointed ninjatos at his throat. Naruto had to sigh in relief. The former Uzumaki knew he couldn't match up against a shinobi yet-his body was too small and weak-but given time, he knew he could become stronger.

The ANBU swiftly restrained the ninja before addressing the dark haired boy.

**"**Uchiha-san," several spoke out in concern, but Naruto gave them a feral grin while holding onto his injured arm.

A few approached him, and the one who was seemingly in charge directed one of themto treat the boy's wound.

**"**I'm fine, really." Naruto tried to wave off their help, but the ANBU who was instructed to treat him shook her head.

**"**Uchiha-san," she said firmly, brooking no argument as she placed her hands on Sasuke's uninjured shoulder and forced him to sit down sat him down. "You have a kunai sticking out of your shoulder, and you expect us to believe you're fine?" Naruto couldn't see the ANBU's face but he knew she had rolled her eyes, judging from her tone.

"Maybe?" He heard a few ANBUs around him chuckle as the ANBU who treated his wound sighed.

"Please be careful; I can't express how you-as the last one of your clan-need to exercise more caution," Naruto flinched when she pulled the kunai out, took off his shirt, and started healing the wound.

"W-wait, how is the Hyūga?" he tried to stand up but the lady ANBU placed a hand on his chest, forcing him down again.

"There he is, father." The child didn't say she was a girl earlier approached, carried by another Hyuuga. "That's the one who helped me," a high-pitched voice saidas the ANBUs around him turned to the figures approaching.

Naruto smiled as he spotted the Hyūga-a girl, he could now see-unharmed. The girl's eyes widened as she stared at the wound the ANBU was treating.**  
><strong>"It's just a scratch," he chuckled before yelping out in pain when the lady ANBU started wrapping it in bandages.

The older man holding the Hyūga child seemed to have found humor in thatchuckled, finding the boy's resistance humorous. "Uchiha, I thank you for saving my daughter," he said gratefully. "To have stopped him the kidnapper from getting away, I owe you a debt."

"Don't worry, sir; you would have gotten him anyways," Naruto answered, dismissing it with a wave on his good hand. "I am more worried about her; she wasn't hurt, was she?" He looked worried as he gave her a quick visual inspection to look for injuries while staring at her.

Blushing, she looked away, "N-no, I am fine." The father older Hyuuga placed her down so she could walk.

_Kind and modest,_her father thought. "And how would you know I would have caught up to her, young man?" he asked.

"Just call it a hunch," came the response. The ANBU had finished treating his wound, as soNaruto placed pulled his shirt back on. "You used your Byakugan to find her with relative ease, as you seem to have appeared here seconds after the ninja was captured." Naruto answered, now standing up as the ANBU and male Hyuuga seemed impressed by the boy's point of view deduction.

The Hyuuga chuckled, "Impressive thinking for someone your age," he introduced himself " My name is Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan." He nodded towards Naruto. "Your name is Sasuke, right?"

"Hiashi-sama... Hinata's father?" Naruto shouted in surprise, eliciting a chuckle from Hiashi which Hiashi just chuckled in approval.**  
><strong>"Yes, that would be the name of my daughter, whomyou saved. If there is anything I could do for you, let me know." He looked at Hinata. "Let's go home; I have to report this to the Hokage-dono."

"It's already being reported," the ANBU commander said as he approached. "You should rest, sir; everything will be taken care of."**  
><strong>Hiashi nodded, thanking them before starting to leave.

Hinata turned to Naruto. "Arigatou ," she said while bowing low deeply.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hinata, you don't need to bow to me." She looked up,surprised."I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"**  
><strong>She looked surprised bewildered for a momentin responseto the informalact before nodding her head.

"Well, good night, Hinata."

"Good night, Uchiha-san," she said/replied as she left with her father.

"I'm glad she is safe," hesaid to himself as hestarted walking home, without not noticing the last long, curious glance Hinata turned to give him, but he had to stop when the ANBU that treated his wound stood in his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, amusedwith amusement in her voice.

"Home?" Naruto asked hopefully, but the lady ANBU shook her head.

"No, hospital," shecorrected as shedirected him forward. "that was only I just used a field healing treatment; you still need to have it checked."

Naruto sighed before the ANBU escorted him in the hospital's direction. _They're only doing this because I'm an Uchiha now,_he thought, a bit annoyed; he'd never had this kind of treatment when he'd been the feared, hated Jinchuriki. He grimaced though; he hoped this didn't make a huge impact on the future…**  
><strong>**…****  
><strong>"Hokage-dono," an ANBU said, kneeling down in front of his leader.

Sarutobi took a quick puff from his pipe before addressing the ninja. "I've heard the the situation with the Hyūga kidnapping was dealt with." The ANBU gave a short nod. "But what interests me is that a tree sprouted from the ground, protecting the young Uchiha heir from death. While I don't approve of you using your abilities in front of enemies..."

"Hokage-dono, that wasn't me," the ANBU interrupted. The pipe dropped from the Hokage's lipsfrom the Hokage dropped at the as a realization hit him.


	3. Academy

**I'll try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow as these were the originally chapters I did. Like the last one this is un-beta but does have knew content if you want to reread. As always please review. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

In a village where almost every detail was known, the news of yesterday kidnapping attempt was the latest gossip. One Uchiha was the main topic, from recovering from a coma to rescuing the Hyūga heiress. He was already gaining much respect for someone his age.**  
><strong>Aimi was pissed as she made her way towards the academy. She slept uncomfortably just thinking about her confrontation with the Uchiha genius and now at this hour of day all she heard was Sasuke this and Sasuke that, or Uchiha did what not and the Uchiha woke up. While she did feel sorry for his loss, she just found it constantly annoying how everyone seemed to worship the ground he walked on.**  
><strong>_Is he really not an arrogant jerk or did I eat some bad ramen?_She thought as she saw the Academy in the distance. _I guess I'll find out later. Better ask Hinata what's up._The red haired girl ran towards the building in a hurry to discuss the hottest topic, Uchiha Sasuke.

**…**

Hinata sat in class, early as always. She was taught from an early age discipline and as a Hyūga you must have certain manners. Hinata made sure she strictly followed them to please her clan and Father. She was called a perfect Hyūga. Calm and collected, she proudly showed her clan her tied ranking for best in class. Ever since her mother died, her life changed. Instead of family meetings in the gardens near the Koi ponds, there were silent dinners in the dining room which Father often skipped. She would usually hug her father and mother before going to sleep or was tucked in by one of them but now one of the branch members takes care of that. On rare moments, like last night, Father would show he cared deeply but other times he drilled her in the Hyuuga arts comparing her to her prodigy of a cousin.

Days gone by when she grew as she became colder and more distant hiding the hole that was left when her mother died. Hyūga are taught to not show weakness and she be damn if she's the first. She wondered many times how she made friends with Uzumaki Aimi, her cheerfulness and clumsiness amused her as Aimi wormed her way as a friend.

A small smile graced her as she reminisced in her desk. She often would giggle at jokes Aimi would secretly come up with, which surprised her sometimes as the things the Uzumaki thought. Mostly it consisted of pranks and what ifs scenarios, like what if everyone ate ramen, what if Iruka was female, or what if Uchiha clan were secretly gay...she smirked coming out of her trail of thoughts.

_Speaking of the Uchiha,_Hinata thought._He acted so different from what I was told an Uchiha suppose to act. It was closer to how Aimi acts._

Soon students started appearing and settling down to their seats. It would have been normal if that was all they did but instead most looked at her before sitting and started talking amiably with their friends, sometimes pointing at her.

She glared at any student who gaze lingered too long. She hated to be the gossip of the others. Just then someone sat right next to her. She could feel their eyes boring into her. Already knowing who it was she turned her head to the grinning face of Aimi.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, isn't it too early for you to be angry," Aimi teased while taking her place in the empty seat next to Hinata.

Shifting her head back to the front of the class, she answered. "Good morning Uzumaki-san," she said neutrally.

"Aww, don't give me that Uzumaki-san crap. It's Aimi, Ai-mi," she pouted. Hinata waited patiently as Aimi settled in, placing her legs on top of the desk as she laid back.

"Hey, umm did you hear any gossip about a certain Uchiha," Aimi tried to ask as if she didn't really care.

Hinata was a bit surprised Aimi would be asking about Sasuke so she answered. "Father said something terrible happened to his clan."

Aimi's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't heard of the Uchiha massacre!" She tried to whisper but still other around them started listening. Those who haven't heard were shocked at the information.

Seeing Hinata nod negatively, Aimi told her what Ayami told herself last night, from the Uchiha massacre by a clansmen, the comatose state of Sasuke, and the awakening while leaving out the information of her confrontation with him.

This left Hinata solemn as she thought about the smiling Sasuke last night. _Sasuke just lost his family and had just awoken from a coma, why was he acting so cheerful especially towards me?_She thought as a slow blush started appearing.

"Hmm," Aimi glanced at Hinata through the side of her eyes as Hinata suddenly had a look of concentration before a small blush adorned her face, something she never saw before. "What you thinking about?"

The blushing girl snapped out of it before muttering "Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Aimi got comfortable before speaking back to her. "You know Hinata." the red-head looked back at her, "You're a good friend and all, a bit too quiet, but you are really weird." Hinata blinked as Aimi settled on a sitting position, "But I guess that's what makes you cool." Aimi grinned as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Hinata felt a vein pulsing as she looked at her best friend before she started to reorganizing her books.

The class was beginning to fill and still no sign of Sasuke. The students themselves still haven't quieted down at all. A blond haired girl was chatting amongst most of the other female students. A kid with red markings and another with brown haired tied in a ponytail slept, as a larger boy was munching on some chips beside them. A kid covering most his body sat still. A pink hair girl was combing her bangs down to cover her face, and the others students seem to repeat these patterns whether eating, shouting, or sleeping. One day these students will become full fledged ninjas, but for now, they were children preparing to learn the ninja arts.

Soon their teacher arrived. His brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, he wore a ninja headband on his forehead, a slashing scar was apparent across his nose, and he wore standard Kohona chūnin outfit.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," some of the children chorused, especially Aimi with a loud yell as she woke up.

"Good morning class," Iruka responded as he sat down in his desk. "We will begin shortly so be ready when we start." He started shuffling papers around his desk.

Class was starting soon and no Sasuke was in sight, was he even going to attend the first day of class? Many people in class soon asked themselves.

**…**

Naruto was rushing. He jumped from roof top to roof top at speeds befitting someone older. He seemed to have forgotten about the academy since well, he hasn't been to the academy in a long time, so he overslept. Even though, it wasn't as if he got enough sleep with the hospital, still, he slept in. He should have known that this body still had emotions stirring from the child Sasuke that died as powerful images kept playing over and over again in his mind. In the end, he fought with his inner child trying to use the lessons from The Falls of Truth to combat his growing hatred.

_I guess if I could still feel these emotions, Sasuke's quest as an avenger really controlled him,_he thought as he landed at the ground near the academy. _I can see how Sasuke became what he was, actually I can feel it, the hate and anger. It's been awhile since I had to control such feeling._

Catching his breath, he walked into the academy. It wouldn't do well if he appeared all puffed face and sweaty when he arrived to class. He walked down the hall before finding his class room. Placing one arm on the injury he obtained from last night, he found the medics really did their jobs. The bandages only showed a little ways out from the small sleeve in his left arm, and it didn't really feel bad. He placed a hand on the doorway as a smirk appeared on his face,_here I go..._

"Good morn..." he started as he walked in the classroom. Then he saw it. The color was too unique to be anybody else. He knew he should repress these feelings, but he couldn't help it. It's been too long since the war has started. She looked so different from the girl he loved. He had to find out even if this Sasuke was yelling no with all his being.

To the whole class it happen so fast. One minute, the top ranking student walks in late in the middle of one of Iruka's lesson. Then his body disappeared with a loud yell in its place.

"Sakura-chan!"

**…**

Sakura was just sitting by herself. She continued to comb pieces of her hair to cover her hideously large forehead. She cursed to herself when she heard another giggled shot towards her. She was so close to tears then he showed up. Like the rest of the class she knew who he was. Uchiha Sasuke, the golden boy of the class. Somebody who life was so perfect, he was perfect. Suddenly, she felt a body constrict around her as the last person she ever thought was paying attention to her. She felt her cheeks began to redden as Sasuke continue to blather confusing phrases to her. It was too much for the girl. Her face turned cherry red as steam left her body. With a loud shout, she punched Sasuke in the cheek then promptly passed out.

**…**

The airborne Uchiha collided with the Iruka's desk. Groaning was heard but none of the class had the mental capacity to function. Naruto returned to standing as his head continued to spin. Looking over to Sakura again, he saw her passed out.

"Iruka sensei there's something wrong with Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted placing a hand on Iruka's desk. Sasuke ran back to Sakura's desk as he began to wildly shake her. "Sakura wake up! What happen to your hair? Why are you dressed in such a strange fashion? Answer me!" he whined.

Iruka, the first to come back to reality, tried to regain a semi-balance in his class but like the rest he still had to process. Uchiha Sasuke was one of his brightest students; it was Iruka's bet that Sasuke would be rookie of the year in the end but this wasn't the Sasuke he knew. Did the Uchiha massacre have more of an effect than what was original thought. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he restarted class. "Sasuke put her down, she alright."**  
><strong>Naruto looked over to Iruka nearing tears. "You sure Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was almost back to la la land with Sasuke's personality. This Sasuke was showing too much emotion compared to the last time they met. He might need to re-evaluate the notes he was giving from Sasuke's previous teacher.

**…**

****Naruto was bored when class restarted. After being told numerous times that Sakura was going to be alright he finally calmed down. Sakura was sent to the nurse's office as Naruto took a seat near the window. Most of the student wouldn't stop gawking at him, too astonished to make a move. He stared at Iruka who was going over chakra theory. He knew all the subjects, it was easy to remember since this Sasuke had been serious in his education than his other world self, Uzumaki Naruto. So he spent most of his time staring at the window. His face darkened as he was given time to think about the upcoming future.

During class, sometimes he would answer questions but it seemed like Iruka was giving him a break, it was annoying but Iruka was always too kind of a person. So, Naruto just stared out the window taking the classic Sasuke brooding.

Soon Iruka ended class for lunch, the whole class cheered making Iruka review his lesson plan. The students ran out the door, eager to get away from class but still some lingered as some of the more quieter students unpacked their bentos. Scanning the room, Iruka saw Sasuke continuing to brood. Didn't he know it was lunch time?

He walked towards the boy and spoke. "Hey Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" That seemed to wake him out of his thoughts; he really couldn't blame the boy after what he went through. "Its lunch time," Iruka smiled. "You should go eat."

Then the unexpected happen again, he smiled and nodded before jumping out the window.

_What trauma did Sasuke go through to change his personality so rapidly. He just seems..._Iruka thought while scratching his head, _Oh well, better get to lunch._

**…**

Naruto walked around the academy, eating a rice ball. The academy was a good breather and all but it still was boring as ever; he bit into his rice ball. He needed to stretch his muscles, he needed to train. Finishing off his food in quick bites, he rushed off into the training area in the academy.

**…**

Aimi sat there next to Hinata wolfing down her ramen. It didn't take long for her to finish but she needed to speak to Sasuke. "Hey Hinata," the said girl looked at her. "Um, I need to do something, will you be okay by yourself." Aimi looked up scratching her nose.

Hinata looked at her, "Like what."

"Oh you know, just this and that."

That was certainly vague, now even Hinata was curious. "Sure."

"Thanks!" Aimi started running away.

Hinata having nothing better to do, followed her as stealthily as she could wondering what her best friend was up to.

Aimi wasn't the only one looking for Sasuke. His unusual action cause a huge commotion between the students in Iruka's classroom. Several other students spotted him and decided to follow as Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey what do you think he is doing, "Ino asked Shikamaru as he wondered the same thing as they followed Sasuke into the training area.

"I don't know, but he seems to be stretching." answered the Nara heir.

"Shush and just watch," spoke other students who came to spy.

Naruto was stretching as he thought of all his battles. He needed this, sitting in class doing nothing was a pain.

Getting into front stance he started moving slowly and steady as he concentrated on his strikes. Soon they sped up more and more as he started leaking chakra into his muscles. A punch was sent straight to the sternum killing an imaginary enemy; placing his throwing arm onto the ground, he lifting his body diagonally for a straight kick to another jaw. Placing his left hand down he spun his body back into front stance. More imaginary enemy appeared, taking out his kunai; he slashed sideways pivoting the kunai in his hand to a reverse grip stabbing an enemy behind him. Back flipping over the down opponent he launched the kunai into the skull of another. Landing he transition into a sweep kick mowing down an enemy the spun his body for an elbow to the down enemy's chest. With a kip up, he pushed himself upwards before disappearing in a blur and reappearing with a kick directed to a face. He follow through with a reverse elbow knocking him unconscious. Concentrating his chakra, he looked at a wooden target around the area. He quickly performed hand seals as he jumped high into the air. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he yelled as he breathed in and released a fire orb half the size of his body. When coming in contact with the training dummy it exploded burning the dummy to black.

Panting lightly, he was amazed he had enough chakra to do that but thanks to his affinity to fire it was easy. He seemed to be able to do fire techniques pretty easily with less chakra than they require, but still was a tough technique for his age.

Staring at the burning target, he wonder how much trouble he get in if he just left it. Turning to leave, he thought he heard a sound as he stared at the corners of the trees. _Crap,_he thought. _Someone's here. Better leave now before they start asking questions._He jumped away, fleeing from the site and returning to the academy.

**…**

As the students watched, they were awestruck at the power that was displayed.

_He's so strong,_Ino thought with the majority of the students in attendance. Shikamaru thoughts went a different direction as he kept the information to himself.

Soon, one of the students yelped out from falling in their spot. This alerted Sasuke as he turned to look at their direction. The students knew they were caught as they ran away.

_So cool,_Ino thought dreamily as she ran away, and it would appear she wasn't only them who had these thoughts as they ran back towards the classroom.

"Damn it Sasuke, why can I never find you," Aimi growled out, frustrated as she returned to class before Hinata appeared out of nowhere behind her.

_Why is she looking for the Uchiha?_Hinata thought as she tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Eek!" Aimi jumped up as she landed and glared at Hinata. "Don't do that!"

Hinata just stared at her friend. "Let's just get back to class," she said. At Aimi's nod they started their trek back to class.

**…**

Naruto sat back at his desk a bit worriedly. He remembered how he used to want attention, growing up being ignored. He did whatever activity that brought people to actually see him, he would take it. Right now though, he was an object of concentration as most students openly stared at him. He resorted to to staring out the window, his back turned from them but he could feel the stares.

"Hey Sasuke," the boy whispered, "that was an impressive technique, could you teach me?" The boy's eyes were hopeful.

"No," Naruto answered flatly and turned away. _Crap, they saw me,_mentally he slammed his head.

Students soon begun to return from their lunch break and Naruto sat at his desk, trying to look inconspicuous. As the room filled up, Naruto heard a small argument that continued growing as he felt more people join in. Turning around he spotted a group of girls having a heated argument about something, they each talked all at once so it was hard to listen in, so he ignored it.

A shift in the air alerted him of a presence incoming, fast. _It's only the academy _Naruto thought as he fought the urge to jump out of the way. A black blur appeared and promptly glomped him as he had to hold himself from attacking.

**"**Sasuke-kun that was so awesome! How did you do that jutsu?" the student asked. Naruto took a closer look at the student and was surprised to see pale blue eyes staring back at him.

**"**Umm..." Naruto stammered. Naruto was used to being an outcast not the center of attention. It was a little confusing.

**"**Sasuke how you move so fast?" Another rounded closer to Naruto's personal space. Soon more and more student cluttered around Naruto's Desk. Chants of Sasuke this or Sasuke that unnerved Naruto as he began to panic. He wildly searched for a haven and found a glimpse of pink hair. Quickly doing a Kawarimi no Jutsu with a nearby chair Naruto ran to his haven.

**…**

Aimi and Hinata walked into the classroom only to see a group of girls in a heated argument.

_What the hell are they talking about,_Aimi thought as she and Hinata sat down.

Hinata seemed occupied as she started looking down her desk, either fixing her books or…something. She does that a lot.

As Aimi continued listening she heard snippets of, '…cool jutsu…' and 'Sasuke' …not hard to figure out as she glowered._Wow, Sasuke has a fan club now, wonder if he is enjoying it._She thought as she looked at Sasuke who seemed a bit confused. She stared for a bit as images of a sorry looking Sasuke apologizing to her, a sad smiling Sasuke looking at her with eyes full of warmth, and more, much more. Confusing thoughts and questions flooded her mind. She had to turn away as she felt a headache. "Jerk," she muttered low as she felt her cheeks start to heat. Hinata looked back at her with a thinking expression as she quietly observed the scene.

Soon the arguing stopped as Aimi stared back to see Ino hugging the sitting Sasuke. She had to bite down an irrational urge to slap that idiot before blushing slightly and smacking her head at the thought. More students hover over to Sasuke's desk as Sasuke's body began to tremble before a chair took his place. A shriek from her left inquired her to turn. Eyes slightly widened when she saw The Sasuke hiding behind a girl with pink hair.

_What the hell._Ami thought as Sasuke appeared cowering. Other students were thinking the same thing at seeing Uchiha Sasuke not act like Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-hem…" came a voice from the front.

Iruka stared at the class and then at Sasuke for a couple of seconds before speaking, "Sasuke…are you okay?"

**…**

If somebody told Sakura that her life would get better, she would of laugh at them to their face, but right now she couldn't form words. After regaining consciousness, she check the time to see it was past lunch. Grumbling about missing the opportunity at filling her stomach, she left for class. Finding space to herself, she sat down hearing the latest gossip about Sasuke.

_That jerk,_she thought with a blush remembering their close encounter. Thinking that the rest of the day would normal out, she was shocked to hear a whisper behind her.

"Naa, Sakura-chan…could you keep them off me?" Sasuke pleaded, his head beside Sakura.

Scared, Sakura yelped gaining the attention of the rest of class. All of the students were shocked to see Sasuke also with her.

Ino looked on her a glare. _When did forehead become such great friends with Sasuke-kun,_she thought negatively.

Before anybody could act Iruka popped back into the room. Said teacher was also curious at Sasuke's new location as he voiced his concern.**  
><strong>Naruto turned his head towards Iruka as a look of relief washed over Sasuke's face. Chuckling to himself Naruto spoke. "I was just getting to know Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei," he calmly explained. Naruto position himself to right of Sakura as he assumed his new seat.

"Sasuke," Iruka spoke to him, "I know you're a smart boy but you need your books." He nodded towards his old desk.

The Uchiha took one glance down to his old seat. He quickly shook his head as he saw the predatory grin on Ino's face. "I'll just share with Sakura-chan," he quickly explained. Said pink haired girl was still stun that he was talking to her, couldn't disagree.

Iruka gave up thinking it was another new quirk Sasuke picked up to deal with his clan's murder. He returned to the blackboard preparing for the next lesson. The class lectured on basic principles, weapons, chakra, and so on as Iruka finally made them do something productive.

"Okay class, today I want to test your taijutsu in spars to see how far you come after the break."

He led the class outside to the training grounds which took little time, but he was dismayed to find a burnt log instead of training dummies."If people break the targets, they should replace them," Iruka sighed a bit annoyed. "Sasuke…Aimi, help replace the targets."

Naruto was sweating bullets when he went to the academy training grounds and nearly fell when Iruka shouted his name. Luckily, it seemed he was in the clear. Aimi on the other hand seemed really quiet all of a sudden.

Replacing the targets ate some time into their practice but it was done and Iruka had instructed them to stretch while they waited.

After everything was replaced, Iruka stood in front of circle on the ground. "Today we will spar. I'll choose two name and you will enter the ring. To win you must make your opponent submit, being unable to continue the fight, or ring out," the scarred chuunin explain to his charges.

Most students tremble in anticipation to see if they had improve. Calling of the first pair, a bigger child and one with a large pony tail stood across each other. Before he could start the fight, the large child raised his hand.

"Umm…sensei…," he said nervously.

"What?"

"I don't really wanna beat up my friend…," the student answered.

Sighing Iruka began to explain. "That's not what we're doing, this is a traditional shinobi spar!" he exclaimed. "Even the Hokage and his friends trained like this to help them grow strong."

The child with the ponytail began walking off the field. "Sensei, I'm fine with losing by ring out. Call the next pair," he stated. Iruka could only let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's got no drive at all!" a child exclaimed with a puppy ontop of his head. He continued to watch the lazy kid walk off the field. "He'll be a genin for the rest of his life."

"Not necessarily…," the child wearing a hood started. "Why? Because he may live a very long life, and many things-"

"Don't be such a nit-picker, man!" the boy with fang markings interrupted.

A frustrated blond looked at the two in embarrassment. "Stupid Shikamaru, he's the troublesome one! And Choji's so spineless!" she vented.

Giving up on trying to force his charges to anything Iruka spoke up. "Fine. Shikamaru, Choji, the symbol of 'Harmony.' Next…"

Choji and Shikamaru walked up to each other. Choji placing right pointer and middle finger to interlock with Shikamaru's left.**  
><strong>"Sorry, Shikamaru…," the Akimichi said.

Shikamaru stopped Choji from saying anymore. "It's all good, I know you hate this stuff, and I think it's troublesome…," he responded.

Looking back down at his sheet, Iruka called up the next two opponents. "Uuuuuh…next is Uzumaki Ami! And Uchiha Sasuke! You're up!" Many students began to cheer for Sasuke, impressed with his display of strength earlier in the academy field. Among the loudest was Ino.

_Wow, they really like me,_Sasuke thought moving away from flanking Sakura side. Sakura let out a huff. She was finally away from being used as a shield, at least for now.

Aimi grew angry as she heard all the praise for the Uchiha heir. _Sasuke this and Sasuke that…forget being nice. I going to knock him on his butt,_Aimi thought preparing to shut up all of Sasuke's fans.

Hinata shook her head feeling the anger from her close friend. "Good luck…you're going to need it," she said the last part as a whisper.

Sasuke and Aimi stood across each other. Sasuke wave gently to the classmate. He was still in awe of all the attention he was receiving from his peers. Aimi glaze shoot to kill Sasuke on the spot.

"Uzumaki Ami vs Uchiha Sasuke-" Iruka started.

"Pay attention butt head!" Aimi screamed preparing to strike.

"Aimi!" the teacher interrupted. "Before the spar you have to make the symbol of 'Combat!' It's the proper protocol!" he tried to explain. His answer was the form of a growl from Ami and lack of attention from Sasuke. "Both of you, pay attention!"

Iruka began to lecture the two students. "Sheesh! Listen, these shinobi spars are a tradition that's been passed down for generations! I realize there's a lot of etiquette but it's important, and here at the academy we're teaching you the basics!."

"First, you always face your opponent and point your fingers like this." Raising his hand, his pointer and middle finger were extended with his thumb slightly closed. "This is the symbol of 'Combat', it represents one half of a seal that might be used to activate a ninjutsu technique, and means 'I've come to face you in battle!'"

"When the spar is over, both participants make the symbol of 'Combat' and lock their fingers together, to make the symbol of 'Harmony' and acknowledge that they are still comrades. This is all part of the proper etiquette for a shinobi spar," he finished looking at the two students again. Aimi was picking her ear as Sasuke was playing to the crowd. "Are you two even listening!" he screeched. Both Aimi and Sasuke cringed from the volume as the settle into the symbol of 'Combat'.

Aimi leaped towards Sasuke planning on ending it with one move. Naruto was about to move also but got distracted from the cheering again. Stopping he smile to the crowd pissing Aimi even farther. Aimi raised her fist to strike… then she was airborne staring at the sky.

For most of the students, it happen too fast. One moment Aimi was going to land a punch to Sasuke's cheek; the next she was lying on the ground outside the ring. The students erupted into more praise on Sasuke's one sided victory.

**…**

Aimi continue to seethe at her desk. She turned her head to glare at Sasuke as he continued to intrude Sakura's personal space. She just couldn't figure out how she lost. Sasuke wasn't even looking at her! That wasn't the worse part. After the announcement of ring out, he came over to her to help her up. First she wasn't on his radar, now he playing mister nice guy. The Uzumaki growled as she slapped the offending hand away; discarded the fact that Iruka was yelling at her to show the symbol of 'Harmony.'

Aimi wasn't the only student staring at Sasuke. Hinata was staring because of fear. The movement were so fast that she barely caught a glimpse of it. Has that Uchiha surpass her during the break.

Shikamaru also glanced Sasuke's way as the brunette was acting completely different than the first year that they met. It all seem too troublesome to continue.

Most of the girls stares were direct to Sakura in envy. The girls had found another reason to dislike the pink hair girl. _How dare she get close to my Sasuke-kun,_Ino thought.

Iruka watched the class like this before the final bell sound off for the end of the day. Deciding to check on one of his student, he let all out except Sasuke. Complying, Naruto sat there normally with his eyes closed waiting to be called on.

"Sasuke," he began not knowing how to approach this subject. "You seem different. Are you sure that everything is okay in your life." Iruka gave a worried glance as Sasuke open his eyes to stare at him. Gaze unnerved Iruka as there were emotions that he never saw coming from Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke gave a shrug before delivering his answer. "I'm fine Iruka-sensei. It's just I had a life changing moment with coming close to death," he explained.

Iruka's gaze soften at hearing the maturity in Sasuke's voice. Iruka watched Sasuke for a few more seconds before he let off another question to the Uchiha genius. "So, back during the spars, you skills you displayed were higher than anybody I've seen in your year," he said.

Sasuke broke into a sweat as he tried to explain the increase of skill level. "Um…yeah, I had," he started racking his brain for a good excuse. "Extra training…yeah! I had extra training from my family before, you know," his words became closer to a whisper at the end.

"So Sasuke, you say you have extra training?" Iruka said trying to stay away from the family subject.

"Yeah, I had training in all the physical aspects such as weapons training and taijutsu but I also had a tutor for all my subjects."

Iruka's eyebrows rose. "Really now, you mind if I test you on the text knowledge tomorrow and the physical aspects today."

"Sure, no problem Iruka-sensei."

"Alright let's see, I know you're really good with taijutsu, so let's test your kunai and shuriken accuracy, and maybe your transformation technique, okay?"

At the nod Iruka led Sasuke to a different area in the academy training fields where the target was round with a bull's eye mark in the middle.Sasuke took each test simply as he can, honestly, they were really boring. Even with his control shot with two existing memories of techniques, the shurikens and kunais were easy as he stuck each target with most in the bull's eye. His transformation technique showed he had great chakra control and enough chakra to back up the move. At the end, Iruka stood astonished as he finished marking his papers.

"Sasuke, I am impressed. If you do this well tomorrow, I have reason to believe you could rise to the next level." Iruka spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

Sasuke stood there quiet as he observed him. Sure, skipping a grade is all good now but what will happen to his friends to his knowledge of the future. As tempting as it sounds, he couldn't abandon his only advantage coming back in time. Also, he would rather watch his friends through the sideline as a quiet supporter and help them than do nothing.

**"**Iruka-sensei, even if I pass the test, I would like to stay in this class," Sasuke said, voice firm and resolved.

_Damn it Sasuke, you're not supposed to be the one full of surprises,_Iruka thought with a sigh. _He really has changed, but I wonder why._He inclined his head to let Sasuke continue.

"I would rather not separate myself from the students closest to my age group. I want to grow stronger, but I also want to help others around me to grow too," Sasuke looked down as he spoke softly. "I have seen what horrors can befall a ninja, and I want us all to be ready for it."

They both stood there in silence as Iruka contemplated his words. "Sasuke, that may be true but if you pass this test tomorrow, then this level would not suit you. You can learn nothing here."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought with this conundrum. Opening his eyes, smile with the answer he thought of. "Maybe I could help you teach the class, like an aid of some kind. I'll help you teach the class, at least in the physical training aspects or whatever there is. I am sure you can't help all the students without wasting a lot of class time."

The plan was laid out, true it has never really been done before, and he would need to bring this to the other academy teachers.

"Well, if I was to accept this then, I would need to share the academy plans with you. Meaning you would need to come early to class so I could tell you the day's lesson plans, unlike your performance today." Sasuke grinned at the shot and nodded. "Well then, I have to bring this up with a couple of people. I will tell you tomorrow after the test, now remember you need to do well on that test if you want any of this to work…is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding to each other, the meeting was adjourned as Sasuke left. Clearing out his desk, Iruka left to inform the academy teachers. The plan had few questions but it was a pretty good plan from the student. Mostly anyone who could skip a level chose to skip it rather than stay and help others.**  
><strong>The plan was met with many disagreements, especially when it was one Uchiha Sasuke they were talking about, but Iruka argued fiercely that it was the same Uchiha's idea to begin with. That caused them to think.

In the end most of the teachers agreed, leaving Iruka to fill in the paperwork and send a report to the Hokage regarding what would happen to a certain student. The academy report, in neat letters on paper, stood in front of the Hokage. After reading the report he had called Iruka into the office, who arrived minutes later.

"Hokage-dono," Iruka bowed as he entered.

"Umino Iruka," Sarutobi nodded his head.

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk as Sarutobi spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Iruka responded.

"Yes, it seems he is a prodigy among the students but how is he really, in your opinion?" The Hokage asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

Nodding his head Iruka answered, "Sir, if you're asking me if he is stable then…I'm not sure." He took a thinking pose. "He looks it and it seems like he's fine but that's the problem. I would think he would have some scars from the massacre but he appears normal, the only thing that has changed is his personality."

"I see," Sarutobi said while sitting back on his chair. "You noticed that too."

"It's pretty hard not to. It seems he has taken on a new mask to hide the pain," Iruka explain.

Sarutobi nodded his head as a thoughtful expression appeared. He continued it for a few more seconds before clearing his head. "Anyways, how is Aimi?"

Iruka smiled, "Well, surprisingly she has been quieter today."

"Let me guess, does it have to do with our resident Uchiha." They both let out a grin.

"Yeah, not only her but all the kids noticed Sasuke's personality shift; it's safe to say he has his own fan club now."

Sarutobi chuckled in his seat along with Iruka. "Well, this may be a blessing or a curse. Just keep an eye on Sasuke and report anything unusual… well anything more unusual."


	4. Friends

**This is the last of the original chapters that I've already posted. Except longer updates from now on. As with the last two it is un-beta. Please review and enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

Naruto walked out of the academy with a thoughtful look. The plan, being a teacher's aide, gave him something to do while helping his friends. He would read other books and scrolls in class and help whoever in his class needed it without being distracted, but he couldn't get the look of Aimi's eyes as he went to help her up. They looked a lot like his Sasuke's. He ponder this conundrum as he walked out in the road until he heard his name.

**"**Uchiha-san," the voice greeted. Turning his head to the location of the noise, he saw himself staring into pale lavender pupils. "I request your presence." She moved to indicate for Naruto to follow. Naruto, having nothing better to do, stepped in line behind her. The trek wasn't long before they stood in the familiar ring of the academy grounds. Hinata walked to the far right before adopting the traditional Hyūga starting stance. "I wish to test my skills against you."

The Uchiha heir smirked prior to blinking his eyes at the odd request. _At least this Hinata doesn't faint around me,_he thought as he also took a horse stance.

**"**Rules?"

**"**First to three clean hits wins Uchiha-san," the Hyūga heiress answered back.

They both stood still waiting for an opening in the others guard. The two stare-down waiting for the other to make a mistake. Hinata was the first to blink. When she reopened her eyes, Sasuke was in front of her swinging his right leg.

_Fast, _she thought as she parried the blow with her left arm pushing Sasuke back. Continuing from the counter, she charged forwards with a right palm thrust.

Sasuke saw the incoming hand and ducked to the ground. He went for a swept kick which made Hinata backflip over his leg. Pressing on, he swung his right fist aiming for her head. The two enter a deadlock as palm strikes and punches traded before Naruto found an opening.

Hinata tilted to her side feeling the breeze of the punch sent her way. Advancing forwards, he pivoted on his right foot bring his left for a hard side kick. Hinata blocked with her forearm, reinforcing with her other hand, endured the attack. Jumping away Sasuke met Hinata's eyes.

**"**Warmed up?" Naruto asked with the Uchiha smirk gracing his face.

**"**I believe so," she answered bringing her hand to the ram seal. She focused her chakra before bulging veins developed around her eyes. "Byakugan!"

Naruto's eyes turned red as a tomoe appeared in each eye. "Sharingan!"

Resuming their stances, they prepared for the second round. Starting first again, Sasuke rushed in with a straight punch. Blocked, he transitioned to his left. Missing to side of her head, he opened his hand and grabbed the back of her head. Pushing her head forward, he lifted his right knee to her face. Two hands blocked the initial attack, but were unable to block when Naruto tilted his body for a left swing kick to her head. Landing on his feet, he waited for Hinata to rise.

**"**Point," Naruto stated.

Hinata's answer was to dust herself off and resume her battle stance. Hinata pressed onwards this time throwing a spear hand to Sasuke's chest. When the hand was batted away, she progress in a counterclockwise turn and attack with a palm strike which Sasuke dodged. Her body was left open as Naruto advanced with a sidekick. Tilting her body from the waist and showing her amazing flexibility, she bended underneath the kick. She thrust her hand upward scoring a hit on the boy's leg.

**"**Point," she said returning to a vertical base after Naruto place his foot down.

Naruto rolled his shoulders before advancing towards her once more. He stopped in front of her before blurring out of sight. Hinata kept her cool this time as her Byakugan was able to track him. He reappeared to her left with a punch.

His punch was tilted upwards as Hinata twisted her body and delivered a right spear hand. He twisted his body in a jump to evade. Once he landed, Hinata was already facing him. He hastily threw a punch. She brought both her arms inside Naruto's guard tilted his punch to by pass her head. Gathering her hands back, she hit a double palm strike to his chest.

**"**Point," Naruto heard as he somersaulted backwards to his starting stance.

Both dashed forwards this time. The met in the center with a punch thrown into a open palm. Hinata's other hand strike for the vulnerable arm searching for the kill. Sasuke's left hand grasped Hinata's before she scored. Two stared at each other in a deadlock. Reacting first, Sasuke kick Hinata's arm into the air as his other hand met his hand grasping her arm. He spun, swinging the girl around before he released her into the air. Sasuke chased after her once she hit the ground.

Hinata tumbled on the ground until she righted herself. Already seeing Sasuke close in on her, she lashed out with another spear hand. Unexpectedly, he dodged her strike then tuck it underneath his armpit. He grabbed her other arm before attacking with his head. Hinata saw stars after taking the headbutt.**  
><strong>**"**P-point," Naruto said as he shook off the dizziness of his last attack. The two took a few moments to readjust to their surroundings. Once they both got a look at the others eye, they sped off. Both raised their arm readying attack. When they were a few meters apart, a figure appeared between them.**  
><strong>_Fast _Naruto thought as his and Hinata's attack were blocked by the intruder. The two stared at the boy that prevent a winner to emerge. Naruto stared in wonderment at the boy who was faster than him.

**"**Neji-nii-san?" the heiress questioned after she got a better look. Naruto also looked to see a younger version of one of his old friends. The two backed off as the tension left the air.

**"**Yes Hinata-sama," Neji said with a bow.

**"**Why did you interfere with my match?" her voice slightly rose showing her ire.

Neji straighten himself before looking her in the eyes. "You have a previous engagement with Uzumaki-san at the park," he announced. Hinata's eye widened. She turned to face Naruto and gave a bow.

**"**I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I must leave. I do wish to finish this though," she said raising herself to stare at Sasuke.

Naruto a smile graced his face; he placed both hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Sure thing Hinata. I still need to win," he said. Hinata stared at Naruto for a few seconds then disappeared with her cousin.

Once he left the academy grounds, he planned on walking around a little and maybe check out a few shops. While walking he couldn't help but admire most of Konoha.

Where he came from, they had to make a lot of repairs to Konoha since the invasion with Sound/Sand and Pein invasion which left a lot of damaged buildings. Just walking, feeling the air around him, and hearing the laughs and voices of the people made him calm enough to walk with a smile. For the rest of the day, he just walked around the village stopping here and there usually greeting people. Others around him looked at him with all types of faces, respect- the ninjas, sympathy-the villagers, and admiration- the children and surprisingly a few other people. He decided to stop by the weapon's shop just to stare at items and imagine what he could do with them.

_Sharp pointy stuff good for me_, he thought with a small chuckle.

Entering the shop he heard the sound of bells ringing from a top of the doorway. A big gruff looking man emerged from back of the room and appeared behind the counter. He had an outfit of a blacksmith, he was big and pretty buff. There seems to be some sort of dirt or smudge on top of his bald head, a little dust on his beard and mustache. His brown eyes stared at him for a moment before his lips turned upwards into a smile. "Hey there kid, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I was just going to look around for some weapons for future reference."

He waved his hands in the air in a welcoming gesture as Naruto began looking around.

_Should I get a fuma shuriken or not, they were pretty darn useful to me before plus they can easily destroy and deflect swords in a sword fight if you know how to use them,_Sasuke thought while staring at a pretty good conditioned giant fuma shuriken in the display case _And maybe I should get it customized and while I'm at it, how about chokuto. My Sasuke was pretty skilled in using one,_He pondered for a bit, excited, who knew shopping could be _so much _fun?

The blacksmith studied his customer while he was looking around. The boy seemed to know what he was doing as he watched the boy pick up a blade and started swinging it for a bit. He performed impressive strikes with the sword and that was saying a lot since the sword was a lot longer than the boy was, he may not be an expert but he could handle a sword. Gently, the boy returned the blade and looked at other items.

"So tell me, are you a ninja academy student?" the gruff man asked.

While still eying a fuma shuriken with a certain shine in his eyes, Sasuke answered, "Yes sir, I am in my second year." Gently he traced the smooth edges of the giant shuriken's bladed side with his small fingers.

"Ah, I have a daughter out back practicing her kunai throws. She is in her third year; maybe she could give you some advice for your next year."**  
><strong>Naruto turned and looked at the man in confusion, "Arigatou, but why help me?"

"Bah, you look like a good fellow and call me Tenchu." He said while giving Naruto a grin.

_Oh, so he doesn't know who I am, I thought everybody would know about the last Uchiha._Naruto thought with amusement.

"Arigatou, I think I might go meet this daughter of yours." Bowing, Naruto left the shop as Tenchu returned to the back of his store.

**…**

Tenten stood in the back throwing kunais at the targets. She was only 8 years old but she trained with vigor.

Sighing she sat down on the grass as she rested. She was different than most girls in her class; she didn't really make many friends because most girls her age wanted to do other things that she found boring. Guys avoided girls like they were the plague and here she is now, alone, throwing kunais at targets.**  
><strong>A noise startled her from her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching her. _Must be Tou-san,_she thought as she lay back on the grass closing her eyes.**  
><strong>"Hi Tou-san, did you need help?" she spoke with her eyes closed still resting. The figure stopped moving and she felt him behind her. Opening one eye she peered at the figure only to jolt up in surprise. "Hey, who you?"She spoke surprised while sitting back up.

He smiled at her warmly which seemed to have confused her for a moment as the hostility in the air disappeared.

"Gomen," his voice was pretty nice for his age, "But your father told me you were practicing your kunai throws for the academy and well I just wanted to watch, if you don't mind."

_He sounded polite and he did talk to father,_Tenten thought for a moment.

"Hmm…sure I guess," she shrugged and gathered her kunais, "I have nothing better to do."

Sasuke sat in the sides watching.

"So, you're an academy student," she said as she held one kunai, staring at the target.

"Yeah, second year, your father told me you are in your third?"

"Mhmm," she answered as a brief silence fell between them.

The sound of kunais hitting the wooden target resounded the area as Naruto sat there comfortably just watching a miniature Tenten throw kunais with pretty good accuracy.

Tenten felt a bit uncomfortable as the boy continued watching her throw. What was her father thinking, telling him to come watch her, she huffed a little as she went to pick up her fallen kunais.

"Hey," Naruto decided to speak, _It's too quiet for my taste._

Turning around she answered, "Yes," which sounded a bit forced.

"Yeah, I was wondering if a katana was better than a chokuto," he scratched his nose. After hearing silence, he quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, I probably should've asked your Tou-san instead."

"What! Of course I know which one's better." The accidental insult did its job as she yelled back before stomping towards him. In her mind, she already prepared a whole list of things to say to this boy.

And it was from there they debated the use of many weapons and equipments which was a topic Tenten favored. Their conversations ranged from weapons to other academy students, to teacher gossips and other academy teachers.

It was in the conversation he found out the Academy teachers are assigned to a class and stick with them until they graduate, but later the teachers could sometimes switch for different lessons or if there's an emergency.

So that was why Iruka was his teacher for the longest time.

Towards the end they each sat on the fields smiling and chatting as if they were long friends.

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips after Tenten told a story about a certain classmate, "That is funny, and what was his name again, Rock Lee?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "You should have seen the Hyuuga's face when Lee thought he was a girl."

They laughed for a bit as they settled down, Naruto decided it was about time to leave.

"So what motivates you to become a ninja?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

She tilted her head in a thought as she placed a finger on her lips.

"Well, I believe women are just as strong as men," She began.

_True, true,_Naruto thought and nodded.

"And when I become a ninja, I want to be strong just like the legendary Tsunade-hime herself and to show that female ninjas can become really powerful." She said with star filled eyes as she stared up at the sky.

"Ah," he nodded, "That's a good dream. I believe with all this training, you will become a strong person when you grow up, and maybe you'll meet Baa-chan one day."

Naruto heard an odd cricking noise as he felt the anger radiating off of his companion. "I'm not sure if I heard you correctly. What did you call Tsunade-hime?" Each word was presented with a decent amount of killing intent.

Sweat poured off Sasuke's face, scared of making the wrong answer. _What did I do?_He gulped as he stared into the face of the Shinigami.

**"**Well?"

**"**Baa-chan?" Sasuke soon felt her wrath dodging random kunais. It took a few moments before he was tackled to the ground. Her fist grind into skull as only thought occurred through his mind,_Help me_.

Later, a bruised and battered Sasuke sporting a black eye listened to girl with two buns on her head. The girl walked back and forth as she lectured him. "So what is her name again?" There was a slight edge in her voice.

**"**She is the beautiful and talented Tsunade-hime of the Sannin. In no way does she resemble an old lady. Men bow down to her because of her skills and strength," Naruto repeated the phrase that was drilled into his head for the past few minutes. Seeing the smile on her face, Naruto sighed in relief. "Well, I should get going. It was nice to meet you even if you're scary. " He whispered the last part. Naruto stood up from the grass and patted his pants before waving at Tenten and leaving.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled a moment later, making Naruto cringe.

Turning around slowly, Sasuke faced her soft expression of curiosity.

"What motivates you?" she asked as well, wondering what he would say.

"Hmm…" he thought for a minute before simply answering, "My precious people." He smiled to her.

She smiled back, "You know, I never got your name." She held her hand out for a handshake, "My name is Tenten, and I hope we meet again."

Taking her hand in his for a shake he answered back, "and my name is Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke." Stunned, she stared wide eyed at him, "And I know we'll meet again." He finished.

Smiling, Sasuke turned to leave while waving a back handed goodbye.

She stared at his retreating back as he soon disappeared out of view, "Uchiha…" she whispered before yelling out, "Tou-san!" she ran back into the store.

**…**

Walking down the road, the sun was setting as the hands of orange light could be seen around the area. He enjoyed his chat with Tenten, it was a bit of relief for him. Staring at the sun he decided to let his feet guide him.

**…**

In the park, children were seen playing around. A few parents started showing up to gather their children but before they left, they threw a nasty glare to one lone child in the swings. The child did nothing but continue swinging while staring into the ground. Her crimson hair covered her eyes as her hands held the chains holding up the swing tightly.

Aimi arrived at the park after the academy to meet her friend Hinata, they played for a bit as Aimi helped Hinata gather a few flowers. Soon, other children arrived. Some were her classmates and others that belong to the villagers.

At first, she was avoided them until one of her classmates, Shikamaru accompanied by his friend Chouji, invited her and Hinata for a game of ninja tag with a few other children.

She felt excited and happy as she and Hinata accepted. They played for the longest time, she was like the rest of the others, laughing around and screaming for no apparent reason. It was fun but it didn't last long, soon Hinata left, she was picked up by one of those strange white eyed people who regarded her with a cool neutral stare, neither hateful nor trustful. Hinata told her his name was Hizashi and he was a good person before leaving. Shikamaru waved her a goodbye before leaving with Chouji and said it was getting late. She tried to play with some other village children but after her friends left, it seemed as if the group died down, and the other children didn't even try to invite her to a new game.

She settled in one of the swings and watched them one by one. Each child smiling happily as they were picked up by their parents. The Parents in return would crouch and hug their child, and some would kiss the child's head or tousle away dirt in the hair before holding their hand and walking away while the child chatted away. A few parents threw her sharp glares so she resorted to just staring at the ground swinging emotionless. She used this time to gather her thoughts as one by one, children were leaving.

She couldn't understand it, why the villagers hated her. Some would whisper and others out right called her a demon, but she did nothing, just observed.**  
><strong>For some reason, she believed that people hated her for what her parents did in the past or maybe someone she might have pissed off one day. One time, she remembered asking the Hokage about her parents and he told her they were great ninjas who died defending Konoha from the demon fox Kyūbi when it attacked Konoha. The Hokage told her that they were great friends with the Fourth Hokage, the one who defeated the Kyūbi fox demon and she felt great pride in that, but still…

She pondered in her swing as the sun was sinking in the horizon.

Sometimes, she wished she had someone who would wait for her, someone who would take her home and tell her everything was okay. She sighed, wishful thinking.

"Hey," a voice spoke behind her as she quickly turned around to see the speaker.

**…**

Naruto's feet took him to the park where he observed everyone there. His eyes led him to the lone person sitting in the swings looking dejected. He noticed the hate filled glares that were directed towards her. His eyes grew soft with a frown that adorned his face as he watched her reminisce about his own time on that swing.

_Aimi _he thought, _Are you…? _Slowly he walked up behind her, _I remember the times I was alone wishing somebody would acknowledge me._

He spoke to her.

Their eyes met each other as a few emotions crossed her eyes, what they were he couldn't figure out. Tiredly, she responded. "What is it Sasuke?"

He had to wince at the defeat in her voice; clearly this wasn't the best time for her. She was so down especially with her eyes so dim and shoulders slumped.

"Do you want a push?" he asked politely, placing his hands on the two chains, staying behind her.

Naruto saw the surprised look on her face as she turned away and shrugged as a response. Her hands tightened briefly on the chains.

Gently, he started pushing her swing little by little. It was a serene moment and if anyone would watch, they would see a boy with a gentle smile pushing a swing with a girl sitting on it, eyes closed, swaying back and forth to the push as a small smile graced her face.

This went on for minutes of calmed silence; she started to let out a toothy grin as her grip on the chains holding her seat tightened even more.**  
><strong>"Can you push faster?" She spoke a bit softly.

"Sure," Naruto started to grin as he did just the thing.

Soon, Aimi was swinging high up in the air, she felt free as if nothing could harm her. This feeling made her laugh. She leaned back to look at Sasuke. He appeared to be upside down since she was staring with her head leaned back. He smiled back at her and continued pushing. Towards the high point of the swing she jumped off to the shock of Naruto. She was high up in the air screaming, not in fear but with excitement as she landed on her feet, tripped, then tumbled away.

Naruto soon came to her aide, asking if she was alright in which she just laughed as a response. They sat there on the ground as the last rays of lights started to disappear for a moment before she stood up and patted her clothes with Naruto following. "So what now?" She asked.

"Hmm…Let's eat." He answered.

"Sure."

They walked in comfortable silence towards the destination they both knew well.

The lights of the street lamps lit the road as the stars appeared in the sky. Naruto and Aimi arrived at Ichiraku's, either Aimi didn't care nor didn't notice Naruto open the curtains for her because she didn't respond to it as they both took a seat in a stool.

"Ah Aimi, how's my number one customer," Teuchi asked before noticing the young Sasuke, "And who is this." He winked at the both of them.

Blushing she looked away before answering rudely, "I'm fine old man and this is just my classmate Sasuke, who's paying for tonight." She glanced at him with one eye in which he nodded back to her.

"Great, so what will it be?" Tenchi smiled at the both of them.

They each ordered their meals and waited in relative silence. The scene was cute, if not awkward as Naruto sat there with that little smile of his and Aimi sat as quiet as ever.

As the order was complete Teuchi handed them their meals and said before leaving, "My, my Aimi, you're really quiet and if I didn't know better I would say you two were on a date."

He laughed at their red faces as Ami yelled. "SHUT UP!"

_Curse you old man,_she thought as she wolfed down her meal.

Naruto ate at a relative pace, manners were installed in this body before he took over. Aimi soon ordered another ramen. After a couple of bowls were eaten by the both of them, Aimi looked at Teuchi as Naruto got the meaning. He paid for their meals and they left in the same awkward silence they arrived in.**  
><strong>"Hey Tou-san, I'm back!" Ayame yelled out while holding plastic bags.

Teuchi grunted in response. "Did I miss anything?" she asked before placing the bags on the counter.

Thinking back a few minutes ago he answered, "Nope, not a thing," before heading back to wash the dishes while humming. Ayame stared at her father's retreating back confused, _what's he so happy about?_

Naruto and Aimi stopped at a bench near the river of Konoha. The river split parts of the city and the trees along the river made them a good spot to relax under. The moonlight lit the river as they both sat down on the bench and stared at the river's reflection of the moon. Interrupting the tranquility, Aimi asked a question.

**"**Why you so nice today?"

Slightly surprised by the question, Sasuke took a moment to think. "So, you ask me why I'm nice." Naruto began and at Aimi's nod he continued, "I guess, when you die you begin to look back at what kind of person you are. Me, I had many what ifs. If I acted like this, if I was kind, or if I let hate consume me."**  
><strong>Ami peered at him in confusion.

"I guess I'm saying that my experience in death made me want to change myself, I want to be of help. I know what happens when you try alone" He sagged a little in his seat, "I've been angry, I was filled with hate. I mean come one, I've lost everything, I should be, shouldn't I?" He rose up in his chair during the little rant. "Yeah I'll get revenge but then what… but nothing and no one if I only concentrate on killing and ignoring others around me."

He stood there in silence as Aimi sat down, staring at his back.

"Sasuke," she began, "I don't know what it feels like to have my life taken away. I can't pretend to understand what you're feeling."

"You know, I've seen them stare at you," Naruto interrupted.

She stared back at him surprised.

"It's annoying isn't it?" He turned back and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is," she answered, a little smile of her own appeared.

"You're strong Aimi," He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in, "I want to be your friend, and I rather we got to know each other better because I am pretty sure we have much in common."

They were pretty close to each other; their noses nearly touching as Aimi initially blushed and stood up from the bench, trying to stare at anything other than him. Naruto just blinked before continuing. "So any ways, just think about it. We could train together, hang out till night or whatever, and it could be gre…" He stopped as he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Really," her voice was unsteady as Naruto felt her body tremble.

"Yeah, of course," he spoke softly, smiling as he stared down at the floor while Aimi's arms continued to wrap around him.

Aimi released and stood there with her head down as her chest heaved. Naruto turned around to face her as she slowly looked up at him; it seemed like she was crying, "I think that would be cool too." She answered while holding back a sniff.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled as he wiped away a tear. Aimi's blush was covered in the night as Naruto continued to wipe away the tear on her other eyes, "let's take you home now."

Aimi nodded with her eyes closed and a smile on her face before they both fell in pace with each other and they walked in comfortable silence. Nothing but crickets chirping, lit lamps, starry sky, and moonlit night guided them back to Aimi's apartment.

They reached the front of her door; nothing was said for a moment as they stood there together outside her apartment. Aimi opened the door and stepped inside.

"So I'll see you in the academy tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"And remember, if you need someone to you know, hang out with or talk to, my home is always open." Naruto said with a smile.

She grinned, "That's awesome."

He started to leave as Ami stopped him and said, "Oh, and Sasuke," he turned around and peered at her,"Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your butt." She slammed the door shut in front of him.

Naruto stared at the door for a moment in a small stupor before smirking. He turned and left to his own home.

Aimi leaned against the door as a slight blush appeared. "That was…cool." She let out her first girlish giggle before getting ready for bed. Maybe she and Sasuke weren't so different after all…

"That was interesting," an old man chuckled in his office, peering at a crystal ball. "I never knew he felt that way," he gave a wide smile and felt several years younger. _Sasuke, you will grow up to become a powerful ninja and a great friend, and I actually can't wait for what the future may bring._Standing up he covered the crystal ball and locked up his office, his smile never leaving as he too, went home. "Sometimes, I love being the Hokage." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**…**

Naruto slept great that night, it was one of the calmest sleeps he had in ages. The cries of the boy in him or the memories of his past didn't bother him as he understood now, that this future was already changing, and this world could turn out to be great…

The next morning he woke up early. He stared out the window with a smile on his face before checking the closet. He sighed while staring at what he had to choose from…he still had to get used to some things.

Putting on a black shirt and shinobi pants, he packed his bag; inserted his dull kunais, dull shurikens, and scrolls in their holsters and pockets on him.**  
><strong>Leaving the empty house he decided to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's. The morning meals are actually different than the afternoons to nights. In the morning, they served other meals such as rice balls, miso soup, a few meat meals, and so on.

He arrived at the stand and entering, he spoke out a good morning to a shocked Teuchi. A few pleasantries were exchanged as Naruto ordered his meal and received it minutes later. After his meal, he ordered tea and sipped while taking a moment to relax. Finishing, he paid for his meal and left towards the academy.

Again, like all the other days. Shops were opening; villagers were waking and some already sweeping the streets. Sasuke kept a smile on his face as he walked, greeting a few, and nodding at some.

He arrived early to the academy and while walking down the path he spotted a familiar bun brunette haired girl walking the same path. Spotting each other she waved at him before she sped up to meet him.

"Morning Tenten," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Sasu-chan," She spoke to his embarrassment in which she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Sasuke stumbled, "W-why the name, you know I'm as tall as you." He twitched an eye while staring back at her playful face.

"Well because" she placed her finger under her chin in a thinking position while walking close to Naruto, "…I'm older," she patted his hair to Naruto's slight irritation.

"Whatever," he turned away with a small smile on his lips before he quickly walked away.

"Oh hey, c'mon, I was joking," she frowned and started running up to him, "Wait for me!"

They raced to the academy doors, Naruto reached them first as they walked together down the hall; sharing a few laughs they soon departed to their assigned classrooms.

"I'll see you later,_Sasu-chan_!" She yelled out to his annoyance.

"Oh come on already!" he yelled back as he felt his face heat up before entering his classroom and sliding the door close.

"Good morning Sasuke," a voice spoke behind him.

Freezing up he turned around to find a smirking Iruka. There was amusement on his face as he stared at Naruto with one eyebrow lifted up.

Growling out a morning, Sasuke gave him a '_don't start with me look' _before sitting down at the same seat he sat yesterday, a blush still evident on his face.**  
><strong>Chuckling, Iruka went back to his papers.

After a few minutes or seconds of calming down, Sasuke, being bored, decided to talk to Iruka since no students were in the class yet.**  
><strong>"Iruka sensei," he began as he started walking towards his desk.

"Yes Sasuke," he peered up from his paper.

"What are you working on?" he tried to gaze at the papers in his desk like a curious little boy.

Iruka had to chuckle at that, sometimes little kids could be so cute. "This, well, today's going to be a long day so this is the plans I had made for today. Just checking and rechecking the list."

"You know, it might not go as plan." Naruto innocently spoke.

"Oh really," Iruka answered as the door opened and another student entered. Greeting a good morning Iruka turned back to Sasuke, "Care to explain."

"Well you see here in this outline," Naruto pointed at the paper, "You don't really give an estimate time, or any time at all for questions or concerns. Me, I would have question galore? And look at all of these subjects, there are _so_many that it makes my head spun. What do you think about the other students?" He stated remembering the things he wished could happen to him when he was in the academy.

He rescanned his plans "Hmm…You know what…. your right." Iruka looked at his plans, _well not many students asked questions in class and it seemed like a lot of the other students understand it well enough. But I see what Sasuke mean; only students with ninja parents would know better than…oh Kami._He slapped his head, _I forgot that some kids don't have ninja parents. Some kids don't even have parents at all,_he thought gloomily.

"Thank you Sasuke, I have to re-assess my plans. I'll run them by you so we could have a teacher and a student's mind on this one."

"No problem Iruka-sensei, "Naruto answered.

"Well, if all goes well with your Intel test today, then we will be having a lot of planning in the mornings."

"Don't worry, I'll ace it and become a great assistant, I promise." Naruto spoke with enthusiasm which reminded Iruka of someone else in class.**  
><strong>Speaking of class, they both turned and found that most of the students had arrived already, and a few looked at them in confusion and some of them muttering about tests and assistants.

_Oh boy_, Naruto thought as he spotted Sakura.

Iruka threw him an apologetic face as Sasuke went to sit down next to Sakura.

On his way to his desk, his senses tingle as he felt the intents of a person approaching him. _No, I know who it is but where is she._Sweating, he looked around nervously as finally a blurred figure promptly glomped him while squealing a "SASUKE-KUN!"

_Where did she come from!_he thought as he stood there was a girl hugging him tight.

Sighing he spoke, "Hey Ino."

Blushing in response they let go. "Come sit with me _Sasuke-kun," _Ino purred gently pulling him. She continued to pull until a puff of smoke obscured her vision. Looking back to her hands, she frown holding a chair as he disappeared like yesterday. Looking around she spotted him sitting beside Sakura again. Ino growled as stomped her way towards Sasuke.

**…**

Sakura was still getting use to the most popular boy in class talking to her. At first, she couldn't understand someone as handsome as him wanting to talk to _her. _She knew that she wasn't as talented as some of the ninja clan girls or as beautiful as the others. Sakura's wide forehead was a testament to how ugly she was, but he seems adamant in staying close to her. Listening on as Sasuke told her a story, she heard a yell. Turning towards the voice, she saw a blonde hair girl glaring at her.

**"**Um...hello?" Sakura hesitantly said not sure why this girl was looking at her.

**"**You. Move," Ino commanded pointing in the direction she wished Sakura to go.

Sakura looked confused before she voiced it. "W-what?"

**"**Did I stutter? I said move, forehead," Ino anger was leaking at this girl that Sasuke took a liking to. Honestly, how could such an unattractive girl gain Sasuke's eye. Sasuke should only be with the best and that was her. Seeing that Sakura has yet to move, Ino opened her mouth.

**"**Ino," the voice was low. "Enough."

Ino didn't get the message as she started to rant. "I mean honestly how does someone like you get Sasuke-kun's attention. You're untalented, weak, and have a land dock for a forehead. What bewitchment did you place over Sasuke-kun. You obviously did…," she was unable to get father as Sakura's tears interrupted her. Making hasty retreat, Sakura left the classroom.

Naruto immediately raced after her trying to lessen the damage from the blonde hair girl. Shouting at Iruka that he would be back, Sasuke searched for his friend. He managed to finally locate her outside in front of a tree. Her knees were brought to her chest with her head down on her knees. Sasuke could hear apologizes from his dear friend.

**"**Hey."

**"**Just go away," Sakura muttered. The defeated tone hurt Naruto as another sob broke out.

Naruto sighed before sitting beside her. He looked over to her from his spot waiting for her crying to even out. A few minutes past before he spoke. "You want to know something?" he began hoping to hear a response. Hearing none after a few seconds, he began again. "I don't know why you hide your forehead." he said softly.

**"**W-what?" she said weakly.

Happy to hear an answer, a smile broke out on Naruto's face. "You know, I met this beautiful person once. She enthralled men with her beauty. I, myself was captivated by it." A small chuckle escaped his mouth remembering his Sakura. "I still remember that smiling face. And you know the best part about her." He paused a moment before continuing. "It was her wide forehead."

Sakura began lifting her head as Naruto began his tell. She was captivated by someone that was able to get Sasuke's attention. Her sobbing became less as she continued to listen. At his last sentence, she had to gasp at his acquisition. "R-really?" she questioned.

Naruto turned his head towards her with a smile on his face. "Really. She knew she was beautiful and that her forehead only enhance her beauty. She was also very strong because she had confidence in herself and knew she was pretty. Just like you." He said the last sentence while pointing at her. A blush adored Sakura's face after Sasuke's tell. Picking himself up, he dusted his pants before providing a hand to Sakura. "Ready to go back inside?"

A small nod was Sakura's answer as she lifted herself up with Naruto's aid. Preparing to head inside, Sakura stop abruptly as Naruto stood in front of her. Naruto took his hands and moved Sakura's bangs that cover her forehead. "Also, stop hiding your forehead. It's one of the parts that I like about you," he finished with a small kiss to her forehead.

Turning around, Naruto threw his hands behind his head as a grin appeared._I never got to do that with my Sakura-chan. It felt nice,_he thought to himself. If he would have turned his head, he would notice Sakura blushing so red that she could give a cherry competition. She quickly shook it off before catching up with Sasuke.

The two made it back to class watching Ino get reprimanded by Iruka. A small smirk was placed on Sakura's face. Sasuke stopped suddenly causing confusion for Sakura. They were not at the place they normally sat.

Naruto obvious to Sakura's confusion face the Hyūga heiress. "You don't mind if we sit back here," he indicated to himself and Sakura. Hinata looked at the two shortly before performing a small nod. Taking their seats with Sakura beside the heiress, they waited for class to begin. "Wait, where's Aimi?"

**…**

When Aimi awoke she felt great. She felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her chest and she promptly smiled at the sunlight. She then faced her clock and realized she was late. Rushing up in a hurry she got changed, ate a small breakfast, packed her bag and lunch, ran but locked the door on her way out. She rushed towards the academy with her little legs stamping hard on the ground but a smile appeared on her face as she felt the wind rush through her hair. Today felt different for her as she arrived at the academy, slid the door open and yelled out, "SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!"

She should have known something was different when Iruka just waved at her and the class just went back to talking to each other.

She looked at her seat next to Hinata then she spotted Sasuke with Sakura sitting to the left of her, smirking at her, while Hinata looked at her with a small blush.

Confusion present of her face, she gave a small waved, "Good morning Hinata…and Sasuke and pink haired girl."

A few paused around the classroom as they heard the greeting. Hinata stared in surprise, watching with those also curious as Naruto stood up, a hand out in greeting as well."Good morning, Aimi and her name is Sakura."

It was a weird sight, Aimi walked up to Sasuke, hopping into the seat next to him and chatting as if they were always friends. The others couldn't believe this; they wondered what happened between them. Ino and a few others who liked the boy stared with surprised eyes and watched as Sasuke and Aimi continue to chat as if it was normal.

"So, why am I not late?" she asked him while not noticing what was going on around her.

"Oh, Iruka sensei had to refix his schedule," Naruto shrugged and decided to leave out the awkward confrontation with Ino out of it.

"Oh, cool then," she unpacked her bag, "so did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I ate at Ichirakus." Sasuke answered to Aimi's surprise.

"What!" She yelled out while jumping up, "I didn't know they serve ramen this early in the morning!"

"No, no," Sasuke waved at her with a small sweat drop, trying to calm her down for overworking herself because of a simple statement like that, " in the mornings they serve breakfast instead," he went into his lecture mode, "you really should cut down on the ramen, not too much is good for you." He had to choke out the words that Kakashi-sensei told him.

She huffed, sitting back down, "yeah well, vegetables taste weird to me."

"Join me sometime," he chuckled before turning to Hinata and Sakura who were watching this exchange in fascination, "And you should join me too."

"Oh, umm, I don't know."Sakura answered while staring back down again but her eyes slowly stared up at the two as questions filled her head. Hinata just stared back unnerving Sasuke a little bit.

_You see something new each day,_Iruka smirked while watching the interaction before appearing before Sasuke, "So, what's your opinion on this schedule," he handed over the improved document.

Sasuke rechecked the schedule and nodded. After receiving the approval, class begun, the whole morning class seemed easier than before. Students were given work and Iruka actually helped anyone who didn't understand, while observing each one. He especially paid attention to the ones in his class who really needed help. Sasuke helped Iruka as he finished early to the benefit of the students. With two people helping the whole class, it was finished faster. The topics ranged from simpler things like mathematics, writing, to history. While others stated the ninja codes and laws.

With all this, the morning seemed a lot easier to tolerate as Iruka ended for lunch.

And just like morning, lunch went by fast in Sasuke's opinion. Today he ate with Aimi, Hinata and Sakura while Shikamaru and Choji made a sudden appearance. Shikamaru asked to play a game shōgi as the others watched while Aimi complained. She dozed off anyways and Naruto had to smile at that.**  
><strong>Naruto decided from then out, he would need to get to know everyone before they graduate the academy.

The second part of the day for school concentrated on the physical training and maybe some brief facts and special guests. Today they tested on the transformation technique and taijutsu, in which Iruka introduced an assistant named Mizuki to help him teach the class.

The future traitor tried to make friends with Naruto but it failed plenty of times, and Naruto decided that when he passed the test, Mizuki would be out of the picture.

The rest of the Academy day ended and Naruto took the test. Unsurprisingly he passed and obtained the title of student-teacher aide.

And with this, Naruto's role in changing this world had begun and he was excited for the years to come.


	5. Graduation

**Still no beta, so sorry for the mistakes. If any are obvious please tell me. Review and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months; months turned to years as Sasuke's term as Teacher aide. He was soon label a prodigy in the academy with his advance skills. Many times he was given opportunities to skip grades but he declined them all. He was adamant with staying with his class which had the students love him even more. He's reputation was ever popular as the boys envied him and the girls adored him. Unfortunately, his time in the academy soon came to an end. All the joy he experienced would be over as he prepared himself for war.**…**

A small girl roughly tumbled through the ground until she stopped. She placed both hands on the ground as she lifted herself to a standing position. She sprinted ahead towards boy in white with her right arm cocked. Her violet iris narrowed as they crossed with her opponent's ruby red iris. Her bandaged arm launched the strike for the target's head. The enemy easily sidestepped the punch with only losing a few strands of hair.

Instantly, the enemy's right knee bombarded with the female's stomach disfiguring it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as spit hurled from her mouth. The knee returned to its neutral position leaving the girl floated in mid-air. The enemy fist his hand above his head before hammering into her back. The force of the strike bounced her off the ground into a punt which sent her sprawling on the ground.

As the enemy kicked away the small girl, another female blurred into existence beside his head in a devastating side kick. Moments from connecting with the kick, he vanished from his position; reappearing parallel towards her. His left hand discharged from his side aiming for her neck. She quickly tilted her neck as the offending hand brush past her. The boy rotated diagonally from his grabbed attempt into a drop heel kick. He united her head with his foot as they crashed to the ground. Jumping away from the dust he watched as she struggled to lifted her head from its indentation.

**"**Again," he command as his crimson eyes lazily washed over the two girls prone position. To the sideline another girl watched with unrestrained boredom. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her sandal foot tapped impatiently.

**"**Give us *cough* a moment *cough* teme!" coughed out the smaller of the two girls. Her right bang was sprawled on the earth as she laid on all fours. She kept hacking up miniscule amount of blood the same shade as her hair.

The other girl finally managed to pull her head out of the hole as she sat up. One hand rubbed her temple glowing with green chakra as she tried to make the spinning stop as it. Her hand accidentally knocked one of her short pink bangs from her forehead. "Almost ready Sasuke," she said.

**"**Sasuke-san, I truly don't get why you think these two can handle this level of training?" the girl on the sideline stated. She combed out a long strand of dark blue hair as her lilac eyes pierced the boy called Sasuke's crimson eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he contemplated the Hyūga's words. "Again," he uttered as he snapped his eyes back open.

**"**You're such a slave driver, teme!" the red haired girl huffed as she stood back into forward stance preparing another assault.

**"**Aimi," the pink haired girl began. She had positioned herself into to fighting stance after she finished healing her concussion. "You know Sasuke is only making us better," she tried to reason.

**"**Fuck off, Haruno!" The girl named Aimi barked.

Sakura only sighed as they both charged once again at Sasuke.**…**Hyūga Hinata watched on as the two girls continued to get throttle by the Uchiha. She still wonder how she became invested in such a group. She grew up as the Hyūga heir. She was primed for success since the moment she was born. Here she was with an orphan, civilian kid, and an Uchiha! Where did it all turn around?

Still digesting her new life she took a closer look at her _friends_. Aimi changed her look from masculine to more feminine. She bet it was do to all those jokes about being a transvestite from Sasuke (At least she hoped it was jokes). Aimi grew out her hair and clipped the left side to the back of her hair leaving only her right bang to show in front. She seems to picked up a favor for orange as her new jacket and pants were dominated by that color. She leaves her no-sleeve jacket which stops shortly after her bust open covering a black tank top. The jacket also had the Uzumaki symbol on the back in the center. Her pants were mostly orange. The orange stopped at her knees and transform to blue ending at her calves. She topped it off with the ordinary blue sandals and lots of bandages. That was a story.

_Flashback_

_Three years ago_

_The group of four were headed out of the academy after another day past._

_Hinata tuned out Aimi as she went into another rant about once she was Hokage everybody would respect her. She tilted her head to Sasuke to surprisingly finding him frowning._

**"**_Aimi," Sasuke interrupted._

**"**_What is it Sasuke? I'm kind of getting to the best part," Aimi whined as she turned to look to her right._

**"**_Is respect the only reason you want to become Hokage?" Hinata watched as Sasuke's eyes took a glossy look as if he was looking back. She wondered what goes on in that boy's head._

_Aimi glared at Sasuke before speaking. "Of course. Respect means everything," she nodded._

_Sasuke closed his eyes as for a while as the group continued their trek away from the academy. Sasuke snapped open suddenly as a grin appeared on his face. "Aimi, I have something that you might want to see. Come to my house at five," he began. He would of stopped but he felt a glare on the back of his head. Sweat dripped down the back of his head as he remembered they were not alone. "Hinata, Sakura-chan you're invited too," he said quickly to make up for his mistake._

**"**_Good, I'll see you at five Uchiha-san," Hinata said as her turn came up._

**…**

_Exactly at five o'clock, Hyūga Hinata showed up at the front door of Uchiha Sasuke. Once she entered, she noticed that Haruno arrived early as she was already situated in front of the television. To Hinata's ire, they waited another ten minutes before Aimi arrived. Many yells occupied the house as Sasuke reprimanded the tardy redhead._

_Diving into the movie ten minutes late, Sasuke tried to explain the parts that they missed. Apparently it was about a civilian wanting to dominate the whole world. The character was crude, unintelligent, and loud from Hinata's perceptive. The way he handled things with his fist over his brain was an illogical course for Hyūga heiress to understand. After what felt like hours, it finally ended. Hinata looked over towards her companions to see if their reactions mirrored her bored one. Haruno was trembling at the brutality that the main character used as tears swelled in her eyes, Aimi closed her eyes with head down, and Sasuke looked satisfied._

**"**_See Aimi, that's how delinquents try and earn respect. I bet that you..." Sasuke started to lecture._

**"**_That was awesome!" Aimi screamed as she lifted her cheerful face. She rushed over to the only boy and grabbed his shoulders. Shaking him to and fro, she began talking. "Why didn't you show me this earlier Sas...wait, no," She stopped everything as sealed her eyes in concentration. "What was the word he use? Teme? Yeah! Teme!"_

_End Flashback_

That was the last time she let Sasuke try to solve a problem. Aimi, loving the delinquent concept of "respect", she dedicated herself to it. She never left home without white bandages adoring both her hands and forearms, her right thigh, and a strip over her nose, but it wasn't perfect without the mouth to back it. Hinata knew Sasuke had planned a swear jar to make extra ryo off her. Even with her path to delinquency, she still yelled to anybody that listen that she was going to be the first female Hokage. Now the reason is because she was going to be the strongest shinobi in the village and she wants the hat.

Aimi crashed into the ground as Hinata's attention was turned to Haruno who jumped over Aimi. The pink haired one confused her. For a while all she wore were baggy clothes that cover all her skin, bangs that covered her forehead, and a shy demeanor. Hinata guess she was trying to shelter herself from the world. Then, one day she comes to class looking like _that_. Her hair was cut short as her bangs were divided to the right and left of her forehead allowing Hinata to finally see her green eyes. She sported a mesh long sleeve shirt with green cuffs that stop above her navel. She wore a black bra to keep her modest. Long pants that resemble what most Kohona Chūnin adore. Haruno customized her pants with addition of white knee pads and pouches wrapped around her ankle. She finished with it off with blue shinobi sandals. With the new look, came a new personality. She confronted Haruno on the subject once.**  
><strong>_Flashback_

_five months ago_

**"**_Ore-sama allows you to challenge her!" Aimi boldly claimed pointing at the last Uchiha._

_Everybody else sighed at the daily occurrence of Aimi challenging Sasuke to a duel. Wanting to get it over with, Sasuke left Hinata and Sakura to spar with Aimi._**  
><strong>_Hinata glanced over to the other girl beside her. Haruno was definitely different from the first time they met. She was no longer the timid or hesitant girl that Sasuke introduced her to. Her skills also seem to have taken a change. Her chakra levels magically increased and it seem like she was barely trying to keep the grades that took all her effort to maintain. Hinata was curious._

**"**_Haruno-san," Hinata initiated the conversation._

**"**_Hmm?"_

_Hinata gathered her thoughts as she tried to get the wording right. "You're not as...pathetic as you use to be."_

_Haruno took the time to look over towards the Hyūga heiress. "Arigatou?" she said unsure if it was a compliment or insult._

_Hearing the uncertainty in Haruno's voice, Hinata went to clarify her words. "What I mean is that your skill drastically change in the past few months. Your chakra levels are higher, your moves are more precise, and you take less time during written test. What with the sudden motivation?" she questioned._

_The pink haired girl took one deep sigh before answering. "I just realized that if I wanted to stand by his side, I needed to be better."_

_End Flashbac__k_

Hinata never forgot that vague answer as Haruno's skills continued to increase as they approach graduation. Before, Hinata never saw her more than a charity case of the Uchiha. She was pathetically average in every sense of the word. She wasn't worth a second glance. Now she was something to be reckon with. She was stronger, faster, smarter; better. It sometimes scared Hinata at how quickly she changed. What worse is her dedication to Sasuke. It's like nothing he does is wrong in her eyes.

Speaking about Sasuke. She couldn't quite figure him out. Up into a week ago he was wearing blaring orange clothes, the same as, Aimi but sudden changed clothing. He now wore a high collared white sleeveless shirt with a red strip down the middle. Attached to his right shoulder was a red shoulder guard with a long black sleeve with the Uchiha symbol adored on it. He had black pants that were took to his ankles with white bandages to his sandals. On his back he carried a sheathed chokutōas he began taking up the practice of kenjutsu. His first day with his new clothes was an...interesting day.

_Flashback_

_one month ago_

**"**_SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Hinata cringed at the level of the girls in the class. It seem it was going to be another day of useless screaming over Sasuke. Hinata didn't get what they see in him anyways. She prepared for Aimi to rant about how dumb the 'bitches' were in this class. The Hyūga heiress waited and waited. She became annoyed when her daily ritual was interrupted. She turned her gaze to hyperactive red head only to be shock at her expression. Aimi's mouth was slightly open, eyes wide as drool pooled at her lips. Confused, she turned to Haruno only to see the same expression from her. Becoming more frustrated, she turned to look at what they were staring at._**  
><strong>_She barely heard the gasp leave her lips. Her eyes drank in the vision of perfection. The boys ebony eyes pierced hers as they met. She felt her cheeks heated as the boy walk towards her. She didn't dare tear her eyes away from this god._

**"**_Hey Hinata," his voice was so smooth. That was the day Hinata first fainted._

_End Flashback_

Hinata still didn't talk about that day to anyone. She was a hyūga_. _They don't faint. It didn't help that it took a week until she got use to looking in the eyes. She blames puberty. The worst part was that Sasuke thought that all the girls were sick and then check their foreheads. Iruka-sensei had to ban Sasuke to a corner to prevent more problems. She swore that one of the academy students jumped the Uchiha heir to class. Sasuke was just like that. One moment he's a clueless idiot, the next he's a ruthless shinobi. Hinata thought he might be bipolar.

A sudden crash turned her attention back to the fight. In the center of the ring, Sasuke held Aimi and Haruno's fist in both of his open palm. She snorted at the stalemate. If it was her in the ring, she would have defeat those two already. Sasuke just not as good as her in taijutsu anymore. She dusted off her lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs. She lifted her jacket slightly to get to her shorts and mesh top. She let her jacket drop over and cover her shorts.

**"**That's it for today!" Iruka shouted to all the class. Hinata watched as her "friends" stop their spar. She let her legs take her over to them as she prepared for the rest of the day.

**…**

**"**Let go of me you punk bitch!" Aimi screamed this at the top of her lungs as Iruka dragged her back through the door. Aimi thought it was a good idea to skip class and paint the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke to a look at the bound Aimi as he began to reminisce. The parallels between Aimi and his old self were to close to ignore. Aimi might be more skilled than him at that age but the low I.Q. seem to transcend. She was dead last. Sasuke was more sure than ever that Uzumaki Aimi is Kurama's jinchūriki. The pop the question, who were her parents? Sasuke would have continued to dwell on that fact except Iruka interrupted his thoughts as he yelled at Aimi.

**"**Tomorrow is the ninja graduation exam. You have failed the last two times! This is no time to be causing trouble moron!" Iruka shouted as he pointed down to the delinquent.

**"**Piss off," was Aimi snide remark.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead as he went over her remark. "Time for a review test on Henge no Jutsu. Everybody line up!" he screeched.

**"**WHAT!" the class yelled as a whole.

**"**Transform perfectly into me!" the teacher said ignoring the class outburst.

Sasuke, being the student-aid, was exempt from transforming watch the class. He stared as the other students blame Aimi as she flipped them off. As Aimi approached Iruka, there was a feeling that he couldn't shake off.

**"**Transform!" Aimi shouted. A cloud of smoke obscured everybody view. When the smoke clear, Iruka was not looking at a reflection of himself. In Aimi spot stood older curvaceous version of herself. The only problem was she wasn't wearing any clothes. Iruka eyes widening before he shot off from a nosebleed. **  
><strong>Sasuke surprised that Aimi would think of such a technique took another look. _Wait...doesn't she look like..._Sasuke began before his eyes widened. He turned a shade of green before he vomit on the ground behind him. Many of the female classmate hurried over to check to see if their precious Sasuke-kun was hurt.

Laughter filled the classroom as Aimi dispelled her Henge. "How you like that? I call it Oiroke no Jutsu," she said quite proud of herself.

Quickly, Iruka recovered as he paper stuffed up his nose. "You dumbass! Don't invent stupid skills!" he yelled.

Aimi lazily looked at him as she picked out her ear before walking away. "Worked on your dumb ass Ero-Iruka," Aimi muttered as she walked back to her seat. When Aimi tried to return to her seat a sea of girls stood in her way. "Stupid Bimbos! Move!" she yelled as she pushed her way through the herd as she made it to her desk. Unfortunately for her, somebody decided to her seat beside Sasuke.

Ino continued to rub the back of Sasuke as he dry heaved for a bit. She managed to be the first one to arrive and claim the empty seat. She would have continued to pamper her Sasuke-kun is it wasn't for that idiot.

**"**Blonde Bimbo out of ore-sama's seat," Aimi told Ino as she neared.

Ino's eyebrow rose in irritation before she confronted Aimi. "What was that dead last?"

**"**Dead last? I kick your scrawny ass in taijutsu all the time," Aimi retaliated.

**"**At least I'm not dumb as a doorknob."

**"**At least I'm not a skinny barbie trying to get into teme's pants."

**"**Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

**"**Make me bitch!"

Their foreheads touched as they both tried to intensify their glare. Before the two could get physical, Iruka interrupted telling everybody to take their seats. The two girls took one more glance at each other before they left to their respect seat.

Sasuke's dry heaving finally stopped as he returned to classroom. "Aimi," he said a serious tone. Aimi stopped planning the death of Ino as she turned to him. "Never use that jutsu again."

**"**But..." Aimi started.

**"**NEVER," Sasuke's voice froze over as Aimi swore the temperature dropped.

**"**Okay," Aimi said meekly. Sasuke quickly turned back to a sunny demeanor as he turned his head back to the front of the class. Aimi turned her head as she leaned to the right. "I think you're right about him being bipolar," she whispered into Hinata's ear.

**…**

The bell rang as class was ended for the day. Students quickly took off to prepare for their graduation exam tomorrow. Hinata left Aimi, Sakura, and Sasuke as she said she needed to meet up with her father this afternoon. The three said their goodbye as they head off to Ichiraku. They wanted to get a meal together before Aimi was sent to her punishment.

**"**Stupid blonde bimbo call ore-sama stupid," Aimi vented as the three set a steady pace.

**"**You do know that you failed twice already," Sakura said as she put her two cents.

**"**Shut it Haruno," Aimi demanded.

Sakura ignored the threat as she continued to talk. "It's true. We all know that you're barely going to pass the written portion of the test and it so happens that this year is on the Bunshin no jutsu," Sakura stated. She saw the notes Iruka had as she walked in the room today. **  
><strong>Aimi paled for a moment as she remember her use of the jutsu. As of right now she could do the jutsu about fifty-fifty. So it all might come down to luck. "Don't worry, I'll pass," she tried to reassure herself.

**"**Maybe," Sakura started. "but you should study up. You're not a genius like Hinata, Sasuke or me."

Aimi looked offended at the words Sakura told her. "I don't need to be a genius or study for this shit. Right teme?"

Sasuke sighed as he went over what he wanted to say in his head. He knew it would be tough for her to hear but if she is anything like twelve year old Naruto, she needed to hear this. "Sakura right you need to study," he said.

Aimi looked broken as she heard the words from Sasuke. Tears swelled in her eyes as she went over the words again. "You know what? Screw you and your pink haired hoe! I'll show you I don't need to be a genius to pass!" Aimi screeched as she ran away.

**"**Aimi!" Sasuke shouted trying to gain her attention. He sighed as he saw her disappear from sight. He turned his over towards the cause of this problem. **  
><strong>Sakura blinked as Sasuke's eyes bored into hers. "So are we still going to Ichiraku?"

**…**

Aimi woke up in a haze as she prepared for the graduation test. The dinner with Iruka help calm her a little but she still heard the words that Sakura and Sasuke said to her as she wrapped her bandages around her arms. Whatever. She show those two who's a genius. She can't wait to look at those two faces as she shoved her Hitai-ate into their faces.

When she arrived at the classroom, she noticed her three genius friends hanging out without a care in the world. It pissed her off. She stormed her way down the classroom as she sat herself down in a different sit. She ignored the screeching of the girls that a seat was open beside Sasuke. She needed to prepare herself for the upcoming exam. She only had to wait a few moments before Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom. Aimi zoned out when Iruka began to drone on about conduct and what not of taking the test. She had almost passed out when a test was slammed down on her desk.

She glanced at the test before her eyes widen. She thought that they gave the same written exam every year. That what happened the past two time. She barely recognized some of these questions. Maybe she should've studied.

**…**

Aimi was sweating bullets as she came back from lunch. She knew that she didn't do well on the written exam and all her hope was on a jutsu she could do only half the time. She was screwed. Iruka went to the front of the room announcing that they would be taking the bunshin no jutsu in the next room. Aimi watched on as students went in and came out. So far every student that went in came out with shiny new hitai-ate. Finally, her name was called.

_Deep breath Aimi you got this_she told herself as she entered through the door. She stared at Iruka and Mizuki as they sat behind a desk. She could see the shiny new hitai-ate ready for her to wear. _Here I go_.

**"**Bunshin no jutsu!"

A poof of smoke obscured the whole room.

**…**

Kohohagakure is a pretty quiet place.

**"**FUCK YEAH!"

Just not today.

**…**

Aimi was ecstatic. She passed, she finally passed. She was a ninja; one step closer to becoming Hokage. She hurried to find Sasuke so she could shove it down his throat. Tell her to study. She the great Uzumaki Aimi. Before she could find the prick, Mizuki stood before her.

**"**Hey Aimi, do you want a chance at extra credit?"

**…**

Sasuke panted slightly after the finished his new jutsu. It took five years to complete but he needed it. His past fighting experience as Sasuke or Naruto revolved around a similar jutsu. He already had the perfect name for it, Kurama's mune. Now all he needed to do was...

A ninja jumped over his compound heading in random direction. It perked Sasuke's curiosity as he tailed the ninja. It was an average Kohona chūnin hopping from rooftop to rooftop in a frantic pace. Soon another chūnin approached the shinobi as they began to talk.

**"**Have you found her?" the newest chūnin spoke. The other ninja gave shake of the head as the continued their pace. "Come on we need to find the forbidden scroll."

Sasuke stopped tailling them after he heard that. _The forbidden scroll is missing. The only time that happen in my timeline was..._Sasuke began before a realization hit him. Failing the exam, Mizuki telling him a secret, stealing the forbidden scroll; learning he was the Kyūbi jinchūriki. He needed to find Aimi.

**…**

Aimi could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Mizuki told her about an A-rank mission. Mizuki soon started saying Sasuke's name which made her frown until he finished. The mission was so tough that Academy Prodigy couldn't finish it. She knew she found a way to finally outdo Sasuke.

The mission was fairly simple. She needed to find a scroll from the Hokage Mansion and learn a jutsu from it. She was able to sneak in with no problems until the Hokage found her. She panicked at first from being caught. Testing her newest jutsu, she found out that the Hokage was also a pervert like Iruka. Next she going to find out that Sasuke's one too. After she eliminated the problem, she quickly found said scroll. Hiding in the forest, she finally had time to look at the scroll.

**"**Let's see...the first skill is...Kage Bunshin? What the hell? Why does it start with the one I'm bad at?" Aimi grumbled as she set her mind to the task.

**…**

Sasuke ran through the surrounding forest. He tried to tap into the memory of where he hid the time he stole the scroll. He already used Tajū Kage Bunshin to scour most of the forest. As he was about to change direction, he felt a chakra spike. He hurried over towards it to find Aimi in front of Mizuki.

She slammed the scroll down beside her and spoke with a deadly voice to Mizuki, "Touch Iruka sensei and I'll kill you."

"Aimi," Iruka breathed out.

Rubbing his jaw Mizuki stood up. "Finding you won't be hard now since you're here. So tell me, how do you expect to kill me little girl." His grin was confident as he stood there and waited.

Aimi held her hands in a cross sign as she stared at her former mentor. "A bastard like you won't take ore-sama more than ten seconds."

**"**Then do it, demon fox!" Mizuki scream with confidence.

**"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Soon the clearing was filled with hundreds of Aimis staring down at the traitor.

Sasuke smirked from his hiding spot as he watched the shadow clones merged onto Mizuki. The beating that ensure will probably not be forgotten by the traitor anytime soon. The Uchiha heir left the clearing sure that Aimi could handle the rest. He made it a couple hundred of meters before yells broke through his hearing.

_That's Aimi's voice_he thought in shock. With a quick shunshin, he returned to the clearing. He had to do a double-take at what he saw. Aimi's shadow clones disappeared one by one as a bipedal tiger man stood in the midst of it. Soon only Aimi was left as all her shadow clones were defeated.

**"**Nice try Kyūbi, but your power pales in comparison to Orochimaru's," the human tiger gloated. He flexed his muscles to emphasize the point.

Aimi stood wide eyed at the display of power shown. Her legs began to shake as she didn't know what else to do.

**"**Too scared to move...then I'll come to you," he said. Blurring from view, he reappeared in front of the red head. He sent his fist crashing down on Aimi's cheek launching her through the forest. He blurred again ready to follow up on the attack.

Suddenly, a thousand birds began to chirp. A blue lightning bolt cut through the air and slammed into the reemerging Tiger man's shoulder.

The girl was caught by a raven haired boy. Aimi looked up as her conscious began to fade. She was able to make out two crimson eyes staring down at her. "Sa-Sasuke," she muttered before she passed out.

Sasuke took his eyes off his friend as he gazed at the new Mizuki. Mizuki grabbed the Chidori Eisō with his right hand. He ripped it from his shoulder as it disappeared.

**"**Uchiha Sasuke...guess you can't let one of your friends get injured," he began as he stared up towards the branch Sasuke caught Aimi in. "Who's your little friend who cast the raiton jutsu?" He was met by more silence. "Whatever. I'll just kill them after I kill you and that Kyūbi brat," he taunted.

The dimension-hopper gentle placed Aimi on the branch before looking down a Mizuki. His right hand was holding his chokutō. "For breaking the Sandaime's law, I hereby arrest you," he said.

Iruka from his down position gasped at what Sasuke said. _He knew about the Kyūbi._

**"**Bring it on Uchiha brat!" Mizuki shouted. After that was said the two launched themselves at each other. They met in the middle as Sasuke's blade and Mizuki claws clashed. They bounced away as the made several more clashings through the forest. Sasuke appeared in the middle of the clearing as he moved his head trying to track Mizuki.

Mizuki suddenly appeared before Sasuke with his fist cocked back. "Die!" He screamed as he aimed for Sasuke's heart. The punch hit air as Sasuke sidestepped it as his Sharingan lazily predicted it movements. Mizuki went into a fury as he launched punch after punch trying to hit the Uchiha heir. "Stop dodging brat!"

Sasuke continued to backpedal until he backed up into a tree. Seeing that Sasuke had nowhere to move, Mizuki launched one last punch at his head. The punch connected only to go through Sasuke. Mizuki's eyes widen in surprise as Sasuke's body began to disperse in flames. The last Mizuki saw of Sasuke was his ever present smirk. Soon the world around him burst into flames as the scenery melted to black. Finally, Mizuki was left in a world of black. Desperately, he turned every direction looking for a way out. The floor suddenly gave out as he began to fall. As he fell, he flipped his body so it was facing the ground. Then, he stared into those eyes, blood red eyes with slitted pupils. The scream die in his throat.

**…**

Sasuke jumped off the branch carrying Aimi. He made his way towards Iruka before placing her down beside him. He gave his sensei a smile before talking. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

Iruka was still in shock as he watched Mizuki scream for no apparent reason. "Wh-what did you do to Mizuki?"

Sasuke tilted his head in that direction before answering. "Genjutsu. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon," he stated before he jumped to a tree. "Well, I better get going. Don't want to answer any questions now."

**"**Sasuke," Iruka said stopping said boy in his tracks. "What...how...why?" There was too many question that he had for the Uchiha. Who was Sasuke Uchiha?**  
><strong>Sasuke let a smile graced his face as he looked at the first person to recognize him. "Keep Aimi safe. She trusts you. Just like me," he said the last sentence to himself as he hopped away.

Iruka slumped as he finally let what happen today take a toll on his body. He turned his head to looked down to Aimi's sleeping face. He saw so much of that child in him when he was younger, but there was one different. She was able to make a good friend.**  
><strong>**…**

Class started the same way as always. Students chatted loudly waited for the day to begin. They were a little bit more anxious than other day as today will be their first official day as shinobis. This was how the class was as Aimi entered through the door.

She quickly went to Sasuke's desk as the class soon took notice. Aimi jumped on top of Sasuke's desk and crouched down, sticking her face in front of his.**  
><strong>**"**You see this," Aimi said as she pointed to her hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Sasuke gave a slight nod as he was confused as where this was going. "Taking that genius shit and shove it up your ass!" she exclaimed.

"Aimi," Sakura started as she placed her hands on the desk and lifted herself up to face the girl. "What are you doing?"

She never kept her eyes out of Sasuke, staring at his dark obsidian ones as she spoke, "This might have started with you, pinky, but this is between me and Sasuke." She stared right into his eyes as Sasuke stared right back.

**"**Aimi, I've never said you had to be a genius," Sasuke said.

"Umm…" Aimi brain replayed their encounter as she realized that what he said was true. She was never called brilliant.

A small sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's face as he had to wonder for a moment at Aimi. Something felt a familiar though as he stared at Aimi and the closeness she was, a sort of de ja vu as this scene felt familiar somehow…then a student sat behind Ami as his friend pointed to them and he realized a little too late.

"Don't mo…." Sasuke started to rise but didn't finish when...

"Huh," the student turned around and his elbow bumped into Aimi's back. She fell forward, her eyes surprised at the tap until her mouth met Sasuke's and…**  
><strong>They both stared wide eyed at each other, their faces as red as it could be, no one moved, no sound could be heard, as the class stood still and stared at the site. Aimi and Sasuke had just locked lips.

Her warm lips with his, he couldn't help but feel something nice about them as they slowly pulled apart. Their eyes watched each other, Aimi's eyes suddenly became soft as they shared a moment together before they turned away, blushing madly, trying to figure out what to do next.

Several girls looked at the scene, staring with wide eyes and mouths open until they started to comprehend what exactly just happened. "S…Sh..She…took his first kiss." The girls gasped, one collapsed and was carried away by the others.

Aimi started awkwardly, the blush never leaving her face or the taste of his lips that continued to linger, "S-Sasuke…" she didn't know what to say, shocked as everyone else with her mind frozen.

Sasuke's blush was just as apparent but his thoughts went a different way. _Who never kissed a girl now Kurama _he gloated to himself.

It was quiet as Iruka walked in; bandages covered his body as he mostly limped instead of walked. He looked at the quiet class in confusion. _What happened? _he thought.

"Morning class?" Iruka spoke as the whole class finally spotted him before letting out a gasp.

"Sensei, what happened?" one of the students asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry," He laughed it off, "But what happened here?" he asked as the students didn't answer, instead they seemed to look at two individuals. Aimi and Sasuke refused to look at him in the eyes as Iruka came to several conclusions but settled with _Are they fighting with each other, again?_The small blushes on their cheeks said otherwise…

"Alright class, congratulations on graduating. You will be divided into teams of three. I had a speech for you but I know you would rather not hear it but I'll say this; you are now ninjas of Hidden Leaf village, be proud of this status and be proud as you serve our Hokage as I am proud of each and every one of you. There may be a time when you would need to talk to someone, your Jōnin-sensei will guide you and teach you but remember, you were my students first and my door will always be open to you."

The class looked at him with warmth as they were practically glowing, Iruka had taught them throughout their lives, he had been strict, fair, and sometimes hard on them, but he was also funny, kind, and caring. He smiled at them with pride as he begun. "So now, Team 1 is…"

Iruka had called each student to enter a specific team. Students either rejoiced for their teams or sighed in gloom. When team 7 was finally called, Sasuke peered up in anticipation.

"Team 7…Uzumaki Aimi,"

Aimi looked up.

"Haruno Sakura,"

They looked at each other then both huffed as they still remember the encounter yesterday.

"And…"

Sasuke stared intensely at Iruka.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Several things happened at once…the windows broke as a kunai attached to paper came crashing through, smoke obscured Iruka, and most the class shouted. When the smoke dispersed, in front of Iruka stood A woman wearing a tan overcoat,completewith a fitted mesh body suitthat stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord and shin guards. Behind her was sign saying _Super Sexy Jōnin Insturctor of Team 7 Hatake Anko._

**"**Alright Team 7 with me!" she smiled as grin adore her face.


	6. Teamwork

**Shorter Chapter. I didn't have a lot to add before mission started so I ended it short. Like always review and enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

"It's the scary snake-lady!"

Sasuke shouted as their Jōnin instructor appeared before them. He might have only met her a few times in his past life, but she sure did make an impression. After that fiasco with the kunai, he started having nightmares...or wet dreams. It was hard to tell with her. He tried to explain it to Ero-sennin during their training trip, but the pervert took out a notebook after Naruto explained some of the details.

The scary snake-lady, also known as Anko, smirked as she turned her chocolate eyes to the Uchiha. "Oh seems like I have a fan and he soooo cute too." The girls of the class went into an uproar when Anko showed interest in Sasuke. How were they supposed to compete with that?

Their former instructor Iruka held a hand to his mouth as he used the clipboard to disperse the remaining smoke. "Anko," he started gaining her attention. "You're kind of early."

Anko looked sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Iruka but I just couldn't wait. This is my first genin team and the Uchiha gaki to boot," she explained. Turning back to the front, she dramatically pointing her finger out the window. "Team 7 with me," she said as she barrelled out the window.

Nobody in the class moved. It was all too confusing for them. This is the first time they met an elite ninja and she acted like that. It was too much to handle. As the quiet became deafening, Aimi was the first to break the silence. "I like her!"

**…**

Sasuke was confused. He hated when knowledge of the future gets change. Where's Kakashi-sensei? Why is Anko their instructor? What happen to her last name? There was way too many questions coming off of graduation. The main one, where's Anko?

It took thirty minutes to track down Anko. With no hints, they started to investigate the village. After twenty minutes, Sasuke remembered the last time he met their sensei. Quickly the other two teammates followed him as he led them to Dangoya. Once they entered, they found Anko seated at a table gorging on a stick of dangos. With a sigh, the genin members of Team 7 sat themselves on the opposite side of their sensei.

Anko graced them with her attention after she tore her way through another stick of dango. "Sure took your time gakis," she said after she swallowed her treat.

All three genins grew tick marks at their sensei's remark. Aimi voiced the thought of the group. "Bitch it wou...," was as far as she got. Something past by Aimi face as it indented into the wall.

Sakura looked over to the wall at the object to see a skewer the dangos were on.

Aimi felt her cheek wetten as she placed her hand to check. She pull her hand away from her cheek to see blood now resided on it. A chill went down her spine.

**"**That's bitch-sensei," she said with a smile on her face. Her arm was still in the throwing motion before she picked up another skewer from the plate. "Now that we're all here, let's get to know each other."

The children stayed quiet as they were unsure what to do. Sakura and Aimi both turned their heads to Sasuke for direction but he only shrugged. Aimi, the bravest of the three, raised her hand before Anko. Anko gave her a nod before she spoke. "Um...bitch-sensei," she said hesitantly.

**"**Yes..."

**"**How are we supposed to get to know each other?" Aimi questioned.

Their Jōnin sensei smile turned into a frown as she looked at the three. "You know your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and all that crap. Geeze, I thought I got the smart gakis," Anko said in a huff. Her three students blinked in response.

Sakura asked the next question. "Could you give us an example of how its done Anko-sensei?"

Anko lowered her skewer as she process her charge's question. "Why the hell not? My name is Hatake Anko. I love my hubbie, dango, and the sweet screams of a freshly broken prisoner. I hate a certain snake bastard. My dream for the future is to see the life drain from that snake bastard's eyes. Hobby...sex, you know the rough stuff none of that slow and gentle shit...oh and tea ceremonies." Anko tried not to laugh at the gakis expression during her introduction. The girls started okay until she finished her likes. The two only grew paler as she went through her dislike and dream. When her hobbies hit their virgin ears, they were ripe as tomatoes. She was disappointed with the Uchiha's reaction though. He only had the grace to blush during her hobby. "That good enough for ya?" Her question was met with silence. Frustrated, she decided on who was next to go. "Imbecile go!" Those words worked like magic as the three genin came back from la la land.

Bewildered, Aimi looked around the shop to find a clue. Her eyes roamed the place before they settled on Sakura's. Sakura was staring at her. Still not getting the hint her eyes met Sasuke's next. Unable to connect the dots, her eyes finally laid on her sensei. _Why is everybody looking at me, _She thought. A few seconds went by before the lightbulb turned on.

**"**You think I'm an imbecile!" she screeched.

**"**If the glove fits."

**"**W-well your grades could be better."

**"**No shit."

**"**Fuck you!" Aimi shouted in retaliation.

Their sensei picked her ears as she stared at Aimi. "So are you going to go or not?"

Aimi gave a pout before she began her introduction. "My name is Uzumaki Aimi. I like ramen made at my favorite restaurant and respect. I dislike anybody who disrespect ore-sama. My dream is to be recognised as the strongest shinobi of Konoha, the Hokage!" she declared.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he recalled his first day with Team 7. Sasuke would have continued if Anko didn't interrupt his thoughts. "You're forgetting something imbecile," Anko said to Aimi.

The redhead growled before she added to her introduction. "My hobby is fighting," she stressed through clenched teeth.

This seem to satisfy Anko as she pointed to Sasuke. "Next, stalker!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Guess it's my turn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are precious people, ramen, and tomatoes. My dislikes are the time it takes to prepare food. Hobbies are taking walks and pranking," he said a light tone. His eyes suddenly turned cold as he announced his dream. "My ambition is to kill a certain man," he declared. Even Anko had to shiver at the coldness of his tone. She hadn't seen that much hate of someone since herself.

Anko chuckled to herself before pointing to her last student. "You, pinkie go."

Sakura had to recollect herself after Sasuke's dream. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are Sasuke," Aimi gave a scoffed at hearing that. "My dislikes are Uzumaki Aimi, Hyūga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba...," she continued for a few minutes. "...and I'm not to fond of you Anko-sensei."

Before she could start on her hobbies or dreams Aimi butted in. "Wait, that's everybody in our class except teme!"

**"**Yes," Sakura said.

**"**What the hell your problem with ore-sama?" Aimi asked.

Sakura pointed to her hand as she began to count off the reason. "You're stupid, uncouth, loud, but most of all you're a waste of Sasuke's time. I don't even know why he helps a loser like you," she concluded.

Aimi's eyes briefly turned red as she heard every one of Sakura's answers. "Bitch, you want to go!" She shouted as she sat up and stared in Sakura's direction.

**"**It would be my pleasure to take care of trash," was Sakura's calm response.

**"**That's it!" Aimi yelled as she jumped over Sasuke to get to Sakura. The two began to tussle on the floor of Dangoya gaining a crowd from the other customers. The moved through the restaurant as hair pulling, name calling, biting and scratching was seen.

Sasuke tried to jump in to break them up but was tossed out from their brawl. "Aimi! Sakura! Stop!" he tried to reason with the two. He was unable to get a response. "Anko do something!" he shouted.

**"**You're right gaki," she said. Sasuke sighed in relief as the fighting was going to stop. "One thousand ryo on pinkie!" she shouted. Sasuke fell as more bets were shouted out as the two moved out from the restaurant to outside. Soon after they exit the shop, the two broke apart as they stared at each other. Simultaneously, they brought their hands together for a jutsu.

**"**Stop." Both girls silence as they felt cold metal of a blade held under their chins. Their eyes met with the crimson red of Sasuke's Sharingan. The two lowered their arms showing surrender to the Uchiha. "Better, now what's wrong with you two," the Sasuke in front of Aimi spoke.

**"**Yeah I thought you two were friends," the other Sasuke spoke.

**"**Me, friends with her. She thought of me as beneath her during time we were _friends_. Little more than an insect," Sakura started off.

**"**You are beneath ore-sama!"

**" **See Sasuke. I don't even know why you waste your time with outcast."

Aimi barred her canines at the mention of outcast. "Bitch, that's surprising coming from the one with pink hair, a giant forehead, and who's a stuttering crybaby," Aimi countered.

The two glared at each other before turning around and stomping away. The Sasuke on the right poofed away as he lowered his head. _How did I miss this?_he thought as the buzzing in the restaurant died down.

He slightly stiffen when he heard his name called out. He turned to see his sensei glaring at him. "Gaki, why you have to go and stop the fight? I had a lot of money riding on pinkie. Stupid gaki goes and ruins my fun," she muttered the last part to herself. After she calmed down, she slung an arm around Sasuke shoulder before speaking. "Well since those two up and left, you get to tell them where we're meeting for tomorrow. Forty-fourth training ground at six-hundred hours and not a second late, sayonara," she said as she shunshin away.

**…**

Sasuke decided to stop at Aimi's apartment first as she was closer. Heading to the front door, he waited for an answer after he knocked. "Fuck, COMING!" Aimi announced behind the door. A few seconds later the jinchūriki opened the door. "Who the fuck...oh it's you," she said as she noticed Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir use to Aimi's personality began what their sensei told him. "Aimi, Anko wants us at the forty-fourth training ground at six in the morning tomorrow to start our duties," he explained.

Aimi's eyes widened. "Finally! It's time for ore-sama to display her skills to the massive. That old pervert will be handing me the hat anytime now!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled at her enthusiasm as she often reminded her of himself. "Sorry Aimi, but I doubt we will be doing any missions for a while."

Aimi's fantasy stopped as she heard Sasuke's words. "What do you mean teme?" she asked.

**"**Well technically we're not genin yet."

**"**What!"

Sasuke winced even though he knew that Aimi was going to scream. "You see only a percentage of the genins that graduate from the academy become genin of Kohona," he illustrated.

**"**But-but what's the point of graduation," she tried to counter.

**"**That was only to see if we had the basic skills to be a genin. Now it's up to our Jōnin-sensei, Anko, to decide if we have what it takes to become genin. She will give us a test and if we pass we become genin under her instruction. Easy, right?" Sasuke asked.

Aimi hanged her head low at the thought of another test. "Thanks," she muttered weakly. Sasuke turned around ready to leave. "Wait!" Sasuke turned about around curious at what his friend wanted. "So...do you agree with what that pink haired bitch said?" she murmur as she looked at her feet.

_Pink hair...oh Sakura-chan. I guess her words really effective her_he thought with a frown.

**"**What words do you mean?" he questioned.

**"**The part she said that I'm a waste of your time," she said lowly. Aimi flinched when Sasuke's hand touched under her cheek. Lightly her head was tilted forwards until her violet eyes met Sasuke's ebony eyes. A light blush adore her cheeks as she was captivated with those eyes.

**"**Don't ever think that. You're a precious friend that I would never give up," he said to Aimi. Aimi's eyes swelled with tears as she suddenly launched herself into a hug with Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked with the physical contact and didn't know how to react. Aimi stopped after a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes of the unshed tears before she decked Sasuke in the shoulder.

**"**Thanks teme," she said showing her gratitude. Sasuke gave her a smile before he hopped away to his next destination.

_This team thing might not be so bad_she thought. _If Sasuke around I'll be able to deal with that bitch._

**…**

Explaining to Sakura took less effort as she usually went with whatever Sasuke said. Just as Sasuke was about to leave the Haruno's residence, Sakura posed a question. "Why do you put up with Aimi?"

**"**What do you mean?"

**"**Well at best she's annoying, she's ungrateful for everything you do for her, and talentless. Why do you waste your efforts on her?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he tried to think of how he should word it for his friend. "Aimi is everything you say but that why I am her friend. She lived a hard life and progress on. I admire determination like that. Seeing her reminds me about how I could have turned out. I feel it's my duty to show her there's a better way." Sasuke words made an impression on Sakura as she let it sink in. He startled her from her thoughts when he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at six right?" She gave an affirmative nod before he left.

Sakura gazed at his back as she was reminded once again why she followed him.

**…**

For Miss Hatake, the morning couldn't come sooner as she waited for her gakis to show up. She was still surprised that the council allowed her to teach genin even though it was special circumstances. She would have continued but her first brat arrive.

Pinkie made it ten minutes before six. She took one glance at the forest before she sat in front of the metal fence. Five minutes later, the Uchiha casually walked along the fence side until him met Sakura. He also waited on the ground as time ticked on. As the last seconds ticked before six, a dust cloud off in the distance headed to their location. As it got closer, she was able to make out Imbecile. With one second left, she was before her. "Safe!" Imbecile shouted. The rest of her charges including herself covered their mouth as dust flew through imbecile's dash.

Imbecile turned her head to Anko before she spoke. "Bitch-sensei, let's get this fucking test over with already!" she demanded.

Anko showed general surprise as one of her genin knew about the second test. She looked over to her over two genin to see that they were not surprised by imbecile's declaration. A grin graced the face of Anko. "Well, well, well. Looks like my little gakis are a stop above the rest. So you're ready to be tested to see if you earn the right to be teached by me?" She was answered with three nods. "Great! First let me introduce you to your testing area, Forty-fourth training ground, the Forest of Death!" she exclaimed as she pointed behind her charges.

**"**Soo...?" Aimi asked

**"**So, this is your test. In the center of forty-fourth training ground there is a tower. It's directly five kilometers to the center from any direction of the fence. Your test is to make it to the center," Anko clarified.

Aimi grabbed her stomach as she fell down laughing. Sakura turned to Sasuke direction to gauge his reaction. Sasuke held a neutral face as he study their sensei's expression. The smirk on her face didn't bode fell. Aimi finally gathered herself as she sat up. "That's it! This will be a piece of cake for ore-sama!" she yelled. She quickly hopped the fence and entered the training ground.

Sakura stared in awe at the idiocy that Aimi displayed. She turned back to their teacher as she was about to ask for any information of this Forest of Death, but was interrupted by Anko. "Well, what they hell are you two waiting for? Sasuke going to gate three and Sakura gate five. This test is to test your individual skills. Now get going!" she ordered. The two glance at each other before they headed off to their designated location.

**…**

Sasuke stopped after traversing one kilometer through the forest. He knew that this forest was dangerous even without other genin and Orochimaru hunting for them. This place allowed entree to only chūnin and above. He was worried for his friends.

**"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted. The clearing filled with smoke. After it cleared, twenty replicas stood in the clearing. "Alright headed out and find Sakura and Aimi. I'll head out to the tower to check for any traps set up by Anko. Now go!" On his words, nineteen different blurs head out into the forest. Sasuke gathered chakra around his feet. Fire coated his feet as they shifted into claws. Taking a deep breath, he launched off the branch destroying the branch in the process.

**…**

Aimi couldn't keep the smile off her face. She couldn't believe her luck. All she had to do was travel five kilometers and she will become a genin. It can't get any easier. As she hopped off another branch a growl entered her hearing. She paused as the growling grew louder as if it was approaching her. A few seconds passed before a giant tiger made its way to Aimi.

**"**Shit!" she screamed as she fled. The tiger was hot on her tail as they made their way deeper into the forest. Aimi constantly turned her head back as the tigers footstep sounded closer and closer. Her feared expression turned to fury after a few seconds in the chase. "What the fuck am I doing? I'm fucking ore-sama!" she shouted.

She suddenly performed a backflip over the tiger. When she was directly above it, she summoned four kage bunshins. The five Aimi propel down and kicked the tiger into the ground. The beast yelped before it passed out. "Who's fucking king of this jungle?" she screamed as the four other Aimis disappeared. Her voice projected over the voice calling more predators to her location. She looked around as more than five pairs of eyes stared at her.

**"**Fuck me..."

**…**

Sakura lifted her hand from the ground and looked around. _There is five chakra signatures in a fifty meter radius none are Sasuke,_she told herself as she waited for the enemy to make its appearance. Soon five arachnids the size of her emerged from the trees crawling towards her. They were in a stalemate until one of the spiders jumped her from behind.

She flipped over the creature placing both her hands on it. She propelled herself up into the air. A second spider sailed at her with its fangs. She quickly outmaneuvered using its legs to land on its stomach. She kicked off the spider sending it flying as she made over to the next spider. The arachnid seeing its prey spit acid out at her.

Sakura bounced off the air as if it was solid grounding dodge each wad of acid as she descended. She cocked her fist back before driving it into the skull of the third creature. The last two spiders jumped at her simultaneously thinking they had the advantage in numbers. When they reached five meters to her, water suddenly condensed around them until the water was in the shape of cubes.

Sakura casually walked up to the two cubes and placed her hands on them. She removed them to leave kanjis on the cube. The other two spiders hissed as they regain consciousness. She carefully removed her bangs from her eyes as she uttered one word.

**"**Boom."

**…**

Sasuke waited in front of the tower for one of his kage bunshin to signal they found Aimi or Sakura. He whistled out a tone as he tried to relieve himself of his anxiousness. He was worried that the two wouldn't be able to escape the Forest of Death. It was another five minutes before he heard rustling from the forest. He gave a glance in that direction before pink haired entered his vision. He smiled as he raced over to meet Sakura.

Sakura barely entered the clearing before she was engulfed into a hug from Sasuke. A cheeks tinged pink at the direct contact.

**"**Sakura-chan!" he cried. He swung her side to side in joy of her being unharmed. It was a few seconds before he let her go. He grabbed her shoulders to gain her attention. "You're so amazing! How did you survive the forest?" asked in amazement.

Sakura became bashfully of all the attention from Sasuke. "W-well it was nothing compared to training with you," she stuttered. She always became that way when Sasuke's full attention was on her. Sasuke would of continued but he heard a loud shout.

**"**HELP ME!"

Aimi came running out the forest full speed heading in Sasuke and Sakura's direction. Sasuke was about to wave hello when he noticed more figures pop out into the clearing. Tigers of various size followed Aimi to her teammates. Sasuke and Sakura separated as they headed to aid their teammate.

Sasuke jumped in front of the fleeing Aimi as his chakra began to flare. Flames appeared on both of shoulders before transforming to clawed hands. The claws raced to the beast as they enlarged in size. The two hands locked together as a wall blocking the path of the tigers. "Aimi!" Sasuke called out.

Aimi skidded to a stop at the mention of her name. She turned around to see that Sasuke stop of the tigers chasing her to stop. A vicious grin adore her face. "Fuck Yeah! It's payback bitches!" she cried as she ran towards Sakura.

Sakura stopped behind Sasuke readying herself for Aimi. "Suiton: Mizu So Ken - Kakeya." Sakura called. Water condensed before her before morphing to the shape of a giant mallet. She gripped her hands around the makeshift handle as the rest of the mallet lied on the ground. Sakura waited until Aimi jumped onto the mallet before swinging it to the air launching Aimi high above the tigers.

Aimi hovered in mid-air above the tigers as placed her hands in a cross shape. "Kage Bunshin!" she called. Dozens of copies of herself were summoned around her. The copies dive bombed themselves at the tigers creating havoc as they impaired the beast vision of destruction. Sasuke unblocked the tigers path as his left claw moved to the air to catch Aimi.

Most of the tigers ran back into the forest after being rained on with copies of Aimi. The largest one withstood the attack as he was not blocked from the children. He darted at them as soon as the clawed hands moved.

Sakura was the first to notice the house-size tiger racing after them. The mallet deformed back to water as it hovered around Sakura. "Yadama!" she called. Water pellets darted from the ring surrounding Sakura at the tiger. They impacted with the tiger causing blood to be drawn. The tiger stumbled in pain as more water pallets pierced through its skin.

Sasuke was given enough time to place Aimi down from the delay by Sakura. His left clawed hand morphed to a crossbow as the right pulled the string back. A fiery arrow conjured on the drawn back string before being launched. The Arrow drove through the tigers skulls imploding its skull. The rest of its body stop inches before Sasuke's feet.

**"**That's what I'm talking about!" Aimi yelled as she jumped for joy. She was glad she was finally done with the stupid forest. "Ore-sama now a shinobi of Konoha!"

Sasuke chuckled at her enthusiasm as he let Kurama's Mune disperse. He noticed Sakura's water evaporate as heard slow clapping. Sasuke along with his friend turned their head in that direction.

Slowing walking towards them was Anko but she had company. He was a taller man wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves and a mask covering most of his face. Across his chest can be seen leather straps that crisscross. His Hitai-ate was slung over his left eye as visible eye seem occupied by a book in his hand.

**"**Alright gakis you pass," Anko said as she neared them. She halted a few meters from them as her companion mirrored. "Though the whole show with the tigers was fun. You brats really live up to being the best team of your class." Aimi beamed at the praise as Sasuke merely rubbed the back of his head and Sakura showed indifference.

**"**You know that means they're going to be a handful," the male mention.

**"**Don't worry about it Kaka-kun. It just means we can get to the more exciting missions faster. Okay brats welcome to Team Hatake!" Anko announced.

**"**What!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the two. He never heard of a genin team getting two Jōnins and what was up with Anko being all friendly with Kakashi. He was fairly sure those two barely knew each other.

Kakashi chuckled at the confusion written on Sasuke's face. He too had been confused with the team placement before the Sandaime explained it to him.

_Flashback_

_A day ago_

_Kakashi arrived to the Hokage's office right on time. Well on time for him. He saw his wife and Hokage chatting among themselves as he entered. Anko stopped chatting as she glomped him after he entered._

**"**_What took you Kaka-kun?" she said. Kakashi was about to give another lie, but the Hokage interrupted him. The two look of towards him preparing for their debriefing._

**"**_Okay, I know you two might be shocked by this but the both of you are going to be Jōnin instructors of Team 7," he explained._

_Before he could get anymore words out of his mouth Anko was jumping in joy. The council was finally letting her teach brats of her own. She thought her child would be the first person that she would have instructed because of all the denials for Jōnin instructors when she asked._

**"**_Anko-chan calm down. I think there is more to this," he said trying to calm her down. It took a few moment before the Hokage could speak again._

**"**_The reason why we are providing two Jōnins is you two are the best to handle the three children, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Aimi. They are huge security risks for Konoha" He gain two questioning gazes from the couple. "Well Kakashi is best to handle Aimi and Sasuke. Aimi is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Since Kakashi is next in terms of knowledge about sealing and being the student of the Yondaime, you are there to prevent any cracks in the seal. Also giving her to you because we need our jinchūriki strong as Kumo and Iwa have increased their military strength and have two jinchūriki." Kakashi nodded his head in understandment._

**"**_Uchiha Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan and has awakened the Sharingan. Since Kakashi are only Sharingan user, you are best to teach him. Also Sasuke has access to the Rasengan and Chidori."_

**"**_How is that possible?" Kakashi interrupted. The knowledge of his signature technique and the Rasengan were well guarded secrets of Konoha__. _

**"**_The Yondaime taught him," Sarutobi explain. Both Jōnins became silent. How was it possible that Yondaime is still alive. He died protect his wife when did the sealing on Aimi._

**"**_Last there's Haruno Sakura of the Senju, Sarutobi, and Namikaze clan." Being unable to comprehend the Hatakes took a seat as they listen on. "Haruno Sakura found one of Orochimaru's labs."_

**"**_What? I thought we found them all after he escaped!" Anko shouted in rage. If this had anything to do with her former master, she ought to know._

**"**_Unfortunately we missed one. In it was a experiment and notes of a kinjutsu. The experiment was called Project Chimera the perfect shinobi with the abilities of the past four Hokages and the kinjutsu was Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."_

_Both Kakashi and Anko were quiet. The knowledge that all three children held some much power over Konoha it was scary._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi sighed. It was no time to dwell on the past. He just had to make sure that these children will always have the Will of Fire.

**Questions? Feel free to ask. **


End file.
